


Destino

by Mar_Marko



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, F/F, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_Marko/pseuds/Mar_Marko
Summary: En Etheria hay un evento cada 10 años en el que puedes ver quien es tu pareja predestinada y solo si tienes 18 y has conocido a esa persona el hilo rojo se verá entre las dos partes
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pues porque no cumplir mi sueño de escribir un fic totalmente Glitra :D

Me despierto emocionada, hoy es el gran día, al fin tengo 18 años y podré saber quien es mi alma gemela, es solo un suceso cada 10 años y solo si tienes 18 y has conocido a esa persona el hilo rojo se verá entre las dos 

Estoy muy emocionada, una parte de mi sabe que será Bow, hemos estado juntos muchos años, no puedo esperar a que sea la hora marcada para comprobarlo

Mi madre siempre me ha hablado de ese lazo especial entre dos personas y lo bonito que es, siempre creí que era muy romántico 

-¡Glimmer! - me llama Adora entrando a mi habitación muy apurada, tarda unos segundos en recuperar el aliento - los hordianos están atacando un pueblo 

-¡Maldita sea! - me quejo mientras corro con ella hasta donde esta Bow, suelto un suspiro antes de transportarnos a los tres al bosque 

Nos apresuramos en llegar a tiempo para ver como las tropas hordianas destruyen todo a su paso, ¿tenía que ser hoy? 

Nos ponemos a atacar a los más cercanos, derribandolos con facilidad hasta que llegamos a donde están los principales 

-Si que creen que son muy buenos para solo haber venido tres - escucho ese tono burlón que me irrita demasiado y levanto la vista encontrandome con Catra, Scorpia y Lonnie 

-¡No los dejaremos ganar! - dice She-ra muy enojada y Catra sonríe burlonamente antes de lanzarse al ataque contra ella, Bow se encarga de Lonnie mientras a mi me toca estar contra Scorpia 

Es más fácil de lo esperado esquivar sus ataques, me dedico a atacarla hasta que llega el momento específico, hay una extraña luz dorada cubriendo todo, retrocedo para estar junto a Adora y Bow, veo la confusión en la cara de los hordianos por unos segundos 

-¡Ah! Cierto, hoy es ese su evento de las almas gemelas - menciona Catra y Lonnie asiente haciendo una mueca de fastidio 

-¿Lo saben? - pregunta Adora con sorpresa, y yo recuerdo que esta mañana tuvimos que explicarle todo sobre lo que pasaba 

-Es cultura general - responde Lonnie y veo a Adora avergonzarse un poco mientras murmura algo como "¿donde estaba cuando hablaban de eso?" 

-Bueno, no tenemos porque dejar de pelear - dice Catra con burla poniéndose en posición de ataque, hacemos lo mismo preparándonos para atacar cuando Catra se detiene en su meñique aparece un hilo rojo y se une al extremo de otro 

El silencio es brutal mientras Catra mira sus manos con asombro antes de levantar la vista, yo trago con fuerza mirando mis manos, viendo el hilo rojo en mi meñique, desvío mi mirada hacia Bow pero él no tiene uno, mi hilo se une al de Catra 

Antes de que pueda decir algo Catra corre alejándose, Scorpia la sigue mientras que Lonnie se queda comandando las tropas, Bow y Adora me hablan pero no los escucho, antes de que pueda pensar en algo me transporto a Luna Brillante, me siento muy agotada porque Bow y Adora vinieron conmigo, caigo de rodillas al piso viendo el hilo en mi meñique aun en shock 

-¿Qué pasa? - escucho la voz preocupada de mi madre mientras se acerca, levantó la vista para verla, ella se agacha y pone su mano en mi hombro dándome una ligera sonrisa antes de notar el hilo en mi meñique, su mirada se dirige a Bow antes de demostrar confusión, vuelve a mirarme - ¿Quién es? 

No le respondo, solo me aferro a ella buscando algo de consuelo, siento como acaricia mi espalda 

-Es Catra - consigo decir luego de unos minutos en silencio, siento a mi madre tensarse

-¿La capitana de la Horda? - pregunta y yo solo asiento

Catra POV

Entro con algo de prisa a la celda de Shadow Weaver ignorando los llamados de Scorpia, Shadow levanta la cabeza mirándome indiferente, levantó la mano señalando el hilo

-Dime que hay una forma de romperlo 

-No, es algo que durará toda tu vida, la verdad creí que estarías feliz de que tu pareja predestinada sea Adora 

-No es ella - gruño en voz baja pasando mis manos por mi cara con frustración, escucho la risa de Shadow Weaver 

-No me mientas 

-No lo hago - digo con desesperación, ella me analiza antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa 

-¿Quién es? 

-Brillitos 

-¿Quién? 

-La princesa... - digo dudando mientras cierro los ojos tratando de recordar su nombre - Glimmer! Esa princesa es mi pareja predestinada 

Noto la sorpresa en Shadow Weaver pero antes de que diga algo escucho como lo que dije se repite, miro atrás encontrandome con el pequeño demonio de Hordak que grabo mis palabras, se marcha rápidamente a los segundos 

-Creo que estas en problemas, depende como tome la noticia Hordak - escucho decir a Shadow por lo que suelto un jadeo - como sea, el lazo no puede romperse de ninguna manera, tendrás que vivir con eso 

-Mierda - me quejo y a los segundos aparece una Scorpia muy nerviosa 

-Hordak quiere hablar contigo - dice con algo de miedo y yo salgo de la celda de Shadow Weaver muy frustrada, me dirijo al laboratorio de Hordak sin muchas ganas 

-Supongo que sabe porque la llame, capitana Catra - dice Hordak mirándome con seriedad mientras su demonio abre la boca repitiendo mis palabras - debo admitir que es una pena, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, será enviada a la isla de las bestias

-¿Qué? 

-No me interesa tener a alguien que tiene un lazo de ese tipo con el enemigo, sé que tarde o temprano hará que te pongas de su lado por lo que prefiero deshacerme de ti antes - dice y en ese momento siento a un soldado electrocutarme, mierda, no lo sentí llegar, caigo al piso mientras dos soldados me inmovilizan y amarran, trato de luchar pero me dan un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme inconsciente


	2. Chapter 2

No tenía muchas ganas de ir al campo de batalla desde que descubrí que Catra es mi alma gemela pero, es una responsabilidad que no puedo dejar de lado 

Lo sorpresivo fue ver a Lonnie comandando las tropas en lugar de Catra, aunque era casi imperceptible había tristeza en su mirada 

Me sentía aliviada de que Catra estuviera evitandome pero, una parte de mi, estaba dolida por eso 

-Las almas gemelas apestan - digo mirando por la ventana con cansancio, realmente era agotador, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en Catra y en el hecho de que estábamos destinadas, realmente me parecía una broma de mal gusto 

Las cosas con Bow y Adora eran algo incómodas, sabía que Bow también creía que podíamos ser almas gemelas y Adora... Creo que ella estaba enamorada de Catra y en el fondo también creía que era su alma gemela, lo note cuando llego el momento, su mirada se quedó fija en Catra 

La noticia llegó a las princesas, Spinerella y Netossa demostraron su apoyo mientras que las demás parecían demasiado sorprendidas, pensaban que eso me afectaría al momento de pelear pero, Catra no aparecía en el campo de batalla 

Ese hecho me afectaba más de lo que quisiera, ya entiendo porque mi madre me contaba que la distancia era muy dolorosa, aunque no estaba feliz con la idea de estar con Catra, me dolía no verla, en serio que las almas gemelas apestan, solo llevaba un mes sin ver a Catra y me sentía mal

-Debemos ir a Las Salinas - escucho y me volteo viendo a Bow antes de asentir 

-Dime que no iremos con Sea Hawk 

-Es el único capitán que conocemos - dice y yo hago un sonido de fastidio, no tengo ganas de escucharlo cantar todo el viaje y bueno, Mermista tampoco estará del todo feliz

El viaje es malditamente estresante con todo lo que dice Sea Hawk, es obvio que se invento un 90% de sus historias aunque Bow sigue mirándolo con admiración 

Al llegar escuchamos los reclamos de Mermista por traer a Sea Hawk antes de ayudarla con la barrera de Las Salinas 

Después de mucho, Shera logra terminarlo y Mermista decide ir con nosotros, lo bueno es que controla a Sea Hawk por lo que no escuchamos sus cantos ni sus historias

Al llegar algo de metal en la costa llama nuestra atención, nos acercamos y notamos que es un barco como los de la Horda o al menos se parece 

Estamos por ir cuando vemos a Scorpia y a Entrapta aparecer con más cosas de metal, Entrapta habla emocionada mientras que Scorpia la escucha con cara de duda 

Salimos a su encuentro de inmediato para detenerlas de lo que que sea que estén tratando de hacer, Scorpia se pone delante de Entrapta en modo de defensa mientras que ella se sienta sobre un robot redondo 

-No las dejaremos hacer lo que sea que estén planeando - dice Adora dispuesta a atacar aunque no esté convertida en She-ra 

-No nos impedirán salvar a Catra - dice Scorpia con un gruñido y yo me quedo inmóvil unos segundos 

-¿Salvarla... ? - pregunto con duda y un poco de miedo 

-La enviaron a la isla de las bestias - dice Scorpia con tristeza y veo como Adora deja caer su espada, parece muy horrorizada con la idea, un pésimo presentimiento se instala en mi pecho 

-¿Por qué? Siempre nos hablaron de lo horrible que era ese lugar 

-Hordak no quería que Catra lo traicionara por ser tu alma gemela - dice Entrapta mirándome, siento una molesta opresión en el pecho ante eso - pero bueno, tengo que hacerle unos ajustes antes de que nos vayamos - dice con total tranquilidad antes de dirigirse al barco, se escucha como usa distintas herramientas 

-¿Hace cuanto la envío? - pregunta Adora 

-Desde el día del evento, nos costó mucho librarnos de los hordianos, no pudimos tomar un barco por lo que recién podemos ir a rescatarla, espero que siga con vida - dice Scorpia muy preocupada

-Lo está, si no Glimmer estaría muy mal por haber perdido su lazo - dice Mermista con total tranquilidad - literalmente estaría en una depresión inimaginable 

-Listo! Vamos! - grita Entrapta asomándose, Scorpia asiente y camina con decisión hacia el barco, yo avanzó sin poder evitarlo 

-Iré con ustedes - digo en voz baja y Scorpia solo asiente, los demás simplemente se miran antes de unirse a la misión, Sea Hawk se encarga de dirigir el barco mientras que el resto nos quedamos en un silencio muy incomodo 

-Así que... ¿Dejaron la horda? - pregunta Bow rompiendo el silencio 

-Si, no podíamos seguir ahí después de que se llevarán a Catra - dice Scorpia y Entrapta asiente totalmente de acuerdo, algo que me sorprende ligeramente, creí que a Entrapta no le importaba nadie 

Pasamos las largas horas de viaje hablando de diversas cosas, nos cuentan algunos de los planes que tenia la Horda pero, es muy probable que los cambiaran después de que desertaran 

-Isla a la vista - anuncia Sea Hawk y no podemos evitar sorprendernos por cómo se ve, es muy imponente la verdad, Entrapta parece muy emocionada por la tecnología que salta a la vista 

Llegamos y dudamos unos segundos antes de bajar del barco, nos dedicamos a explorar con la mirada nuestro alrededor, Entrapta es la primera en acercarse a una de las placas

-Es lugar está lleno de tecnología de primeros - dice emocionada, saca su grabadora y camina mientras habla, la seguimos con algo de miedo ante la imponente isla, el hecho de que este empezando a anochecer lo hace más tétrico 

Se escuchan diversas criaturas a nuestro alrededor, Adora murmura nerviosa sobre lo que le decían en la Horda antes de poder reaccionar, estamos rodeados por demasiadas criaturas, nos agrupamos en un circulo mientras observamos a las criaturas, Adora se transforma en Shera 

-Esta fue una pésima idea - escucho que se queja Mermista, nos defendemos de los ataques pero, son demasiados, es como si no avanzaramos, siempre llegan más a ocupar el lugar de los que derribamos

Estamos demasiado agotados y cuando ya parece que no podremos ganar, un ataque de fuego golpea a uno en especifico haciendo que los demás huyan 

-Siempre hay que atacar al líder, esas criaturas son muy curiosas - dice una voz y nos volteamos encontrándonos con ¡¿mi padre?!


	3. Chapter 3

-¿c-c-como es posible? - digo notablemente sorprendida ante la presencia de mi padre, él me mira con confusión antes de abrir sus ojos con sorpresa 

-¿G-Glimmer? - pregunta el asombrado, no dudo antes de lanzarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza

-Crei que estabas muerto... 

-No, ese día la Horda que capturó y en lugar de matarme me dejo en esta isla, no he podido salir todavía - dice devolviéndome el abrazo

Nos quedamos abrazados unos minutos antes de separarnos, le presento a mis amigos quienes se muestran muy respetuosos

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunta con notablemente duda ante nuestra presencia mientras recoge a las criaturas que matamos, yo abro los ojos sorprendida recordando el motivo por el que vinimos

-Enviaron a... Una amiga a esta isla, ¿no la viste por si acaso? - pregunto con esperanza, mi padre piensa unos segundos 

-¿Te refieres a Catra? 

-Si, ¿donde esta? - pregunta Scorpia de inmediato muy interesada, mi padre se rasca la nuca

-No se exactamente, nos separamos esta mañana como siempre, pero ya es tarde así que probablemente llegue a nuestro refugio, si no tuvo problemas con las criaturas - dice mi padre con tranquilidad 

-¿Debemos seguir en esta isla? - se queja Mermista 

-Es lo recomendable, la verdad a esta hora no es una buena idea rondar por la isla, vengan, los llevare a nuestro refugio - dice y lo seguimos en silencio, nos cuesta un poco seguirle el paso y muchas veces pasa por lugares en los que parece no haber camino 

Nos asombra ver un pequeño espacio vacío rodeado de densa vegetación, al parecer la única entrada es por donde vinimos, es muy fácil proteger este lugar y a la vez muy peligroso porque no tienes por donde escapar, hay una especie de refugio improvisado con algunas telas, hojas y palos 

-Haré la cena - dice con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a un lugar donde hay una especie de olla sobre cenizas 

-¿Comeremos eso? - pregunta Adora con duda señalando a las criaturas que recogió mi padre, él asiente 

-Es una de las mejores opciones, aunque si quieren aún quedan bichos que cazamos ayer - dice con una sonrisa y todos hacemos una mueca 

-Las criaturas están bien - dice Bow 

Vemos a mi padre cocinar mientras tratamos de conversar sobre algo, procuramos no elevar mucho la voz por miedo, la verdad llegado el momento la comida no está tan mal, aunque mi padre añade unos bichos a su plato porque le dan más sabor según él

-Creo que Catra no llegará hoy - menciona luego de varios minutos mientras observa la pequeña porción de cielo que se ve - entren a la tienda, yo vigilare 

-¿Seguro? - pregunta Bow con duda y mi padre asiente con una sonrisa, nos miramos con algo de duda antes de entrar al refugio, nos acomodamos y tratamos de dormir 

Después de varios minutos puedo escuchar las respiraciones calmadas de mis amigos y sé que lograron dormirse pero, yo me siento muy preocupada como para dormir, espero que Catra este bien 

Después de mucho, me incorporo sabiendo que no podre dormir, salgo del refugio y veo a mi padre prestando total atención a los alrededores, nota mi presencia y ladea la cabeza confundido 

-¿No puedes dormir? - pregunta y yo asiento soltando un suspiro, me siento a su lado 

-Estoy muy preocupada por Catra 

-No tienes porqué preocuparte, ella esta completamente acostumbrada a luchar contra las criaturas 

-Pero no ha estado tanto tiempo aquí... 

-Bueno, en esta isla aprendes rápido o mueres, no hay muchas más opciones - dice haciendo una mueca y nota que eso me altera más - supongo que son muy buenas amigas para que te preocupes tanto por ella 

-No, es por otro motivo - murmuro cruzandome de brazos, mi padre me mira con curiosidad y yo suspiro sabiendo que tarde o temprano lo sabrá de cualquier forma - es mi alma gemela... 

-¿Qué? - pregunta muy sorprendido - ¿eso quiere decir que son pareja? ¿Catra no era parte de la Horda? 

-No somos pareja y si, era parte de la Horda, el día especial llegó y los hordianos atacaron, en medio de la batalla el lazo apareció, Entrapta nos contó que fue por eso que la desterraron a esta isla - le cuento y mi padre lleva su mano a mi cara soltando un suspiro, parece estar pensando en toda la información 

-¿Cuando creciste tanto? - pregunta en un tono algo triste - estuve ausente demasiados años, atrapado en esta isla 

-Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido - digo dándole una ligera sonrisa mientras agarro una de sus manos, él me devuelve la sonrisa antes de que unos sonidos nos pongan alerta, nos incorporamos esperando hasta que Catra aparece, la opresión de mi pecho desaparece por completo y antes de pensarlo siquiera, estoy abrazandola con fuerza, noto que esta completamente tensa antes de relajarse y abrazarme con duda 

-¿Qué haces aquí, princesa? - pregunta notablemente confundida mientras me alejo 

-Buscarte, es obvio - digo sin mirarla, mientras retrocedo, Catra se mantiene en silencio hasta que mi padre se acerca 

-Llegaste demasiado tarde, ¿problemas con las criaturas? 

-Si bueno, me cruce con una muy molesta, perderla fue muy complicado y difícil, por suerte se distrajo con otras y me dejo en paz - dice soltando un suspiro cansado

-Ve a descansar, yo haré la guardia de hoy - dice mi padre dándole una ligera sonrisa, Catra asiente y se dirige al refugio noto su sorpresa al ver al resto pero, se encoge de hombros y entra - tu también debes descansar - dice mi padre y yo asiento, le doy un pequeño abrazo antes de ir al refugio 

Al entrar noto que Catra esta acostada algo alejada del resto, sin tener muchas más opciones me recuesto entre ella y los demás, me pongo de costado observando el rostro de Catra, se ve diferente, como que desde que la conozco solo había visto burla y enojo en su rostro pero ahora solo hay tranquilidad, cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño


	4. Chapter 4

Al volver de la isla soy regañada por mi madre, a pesar de que mi padre esta de vuelta la mision fue muy peligrosa e impulsiva, por lo que me prohíbe salir de Luna Brillante por un par de semanas 

Catra, Scorpia y Entrapta han sido aceptadas pero estarán bajo vigilancia constante y no pueden salir de Luna Brillante, ya que a pesar de todo eran parte de la Horda, muchas veces las veo en el jardín ayudando a Entrapta con sus robots y en varias ocasiones teniendo que pelear contra ellos antes de que destruyan todo la verdad parecen divertirse

Con el paso de los días, Adora se acerca al grupo y a ellas no parece molestarles por lo que empiezan a compartir tiempo las 4

Nos piden unirnos a mi y a Bow ya que contener los robots de Entrapta es un buen entrenamiento contra la Horda que tiene robots similares y no mienten, es muy agotador 

Me sorprende la facilidad con la que Scorpia y Catra logran esquivar y derribarlos, a Entrapta le gusta ir aumentando la dificultad, parece divertirse mucho 

Las demás princesas se unen a los entrenamientos ya que la horda no ha estado atacando supongo que Catra, Scorpia y Entrapta eran muy importantes de alguna manera, los ataques redujeron después de que enviaran a Catra a la isla de las bestias y ahora que ni Entrapta ni Scorpia están los ataques han reducido completamente aunque suelen repetirnos que no nos confiemos en lo más mínimo y que nos preparemos para lo peor 

Nos entrenamos a diario y mejoramos mucho, mi padre aveces se une a los entrenamientos mientras que mi madre nos observa constantemente desde el balcón 

-Tengo que probar la potencia de este robot para usarlo en batalla - dice Entrapta un día cuando aun no llegan las demás, solo estamos los que vivimos en Luna Brillante - Catra... 

-Esto no me va a gustar - dice Catra y sostiene el escudo que le pasa Entrapta poniéndose delante del robot

-No sería mejor que yo me encargue de lo que sea que vaya a pasar? - pregunta Adora con duda y Entrapta niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia, Catra se cubre con el escudo y luego de unos segundos Entrapta activa el robot, el ataque hace que el escudo se rompa y Catra termine estrellándose contra la pared 

-Demasiada potencia - escucho decir a Entrapta antes de que ella, Adora y Scorpia corran hacia Catra, yo me teletransporto a su lado notando que esta completamente inconsciente tiene una gran herida en la frente de la que sale más sangre de la que me gustaría y quien sabe que otras heridas tenga por el golpe, siento una extraña presión en el pecho muy dolorosa 

Sin dudarlo me teletransporto con Catra directo a la sala del trono para buscar ayuda, mi madre parece algo asustada por las heridas, mi padre carga a Catra hasta su habitación donde empieza a hacer hechizos de curación mientras que mi madre va directo al patio muy enojada y lista para regañar a Entrapta 

-¿Estará bien? - pregunto algo asustada mi padre asiente 

-Probablemente este inconsciente unas horas pero las heridas no son demasiado graves - me dice con una ligera sonrisa tratando de calmarme sin dejar de hacer los hechizos 

Luego de unos minutos mi padre termina y yo voy a buscar una toalla y un recipiente con agua para limpiar la sangre seca del rostro de Catra, mi padre me deja mientras yo me encargo de limpiarla 

Luego simplemente me quedo sentada en el sillón cercano a la ventana esperando a que despierte, pensé en irme varias veces pero simplemente no puedo, algo dentro de mi me lo impide 

Luego de no se cuanto tiempo, escucho a Catra soltar un quejido de dolor mientras trata de incorporarse, de inmediato voy a su lado y la obligo a mantenerse recostada 

-Siento todo mi cuerpo adolorido 

-Si bueno, la magia puede curar las heridas pero creo que el dolor es algo que se mantiene - digo con duda algo preocupada - ¿tu cabeza esta bien? ¿Recuerdas lo que paso? 

-Si, creo que no volveré a probar la potencia de los robots de Entrapta, antes no era tan malo hacerlo - dice con algo de dificultad y yo me siento un poco mejor 

-Creo que lo único que puedes hacer ahora es descansar y no hacer mucho esfuerzo - digo y veo que Catra da un ligero asentimiento, un silencio algo incomodo se instala en la habitación, creo que es la primera vez que estamos solas desde que descubrí que era mi alma gemela, no hemos hablado mucho, creo que preferimos evitar quedarnos solas y hablar del tema 

Nuestras interacciones siempre han sido respecto a los entrenamientos y cuando estamos con los demás, a veces hablamos durante las comidas pero mayormente lo evitamos 

-Bueno, descansa... Iré a decirle a los demás que estas bien - digo algo incomoda y me teletransporto al patio antes de que responda 

-¿Cómo está Catra? - me pregunta una Scorpia muy preocupada antes de empezar a decir cosas sin sentido sobre lo que debería hacer para ayudar a Catra

-Estas bien, bueno... Lo mejor que puede estar después de ese ataque, simplemente debe descansar - digo y veo el alivio en el grupo 

Entrenamos menos que otros días y a la hora de la cena, Scorpia y Adora van a la habitación de Catra para hacerle compañía y ayudarla si lo necesita

-Tu deberías hacer eso - dice Mermista molestandome y yo solo la ignoro


	5. Chapter 5

Catra se recupera casi completamente después de un par de semanas y vuelve a los entrenamientos para recuperar el tiempo perdido, hemos hablado un poco más pero, aún es difícil aceptar el hecho de que un lazo une nuestras vidas 

-¡Glimmer! - escucho nuestro día de descanso y me volteo con algo de miedo encontrandome con mi tía Cataspella quien me saluda muy animada 

-No esperaba que vinieras - digo con algo de nerviosismo, mi padre fue a Mystacor para encontrarse con su hermana, por lo que mi tía no tuvo que venir, es raro que este en Luna Brillante 

-Si bueno, quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi hermano y mi sobrina querida, me quedare un par de días en Luna Brillante 

-Oh... Eso es genial - digo tratando de sonar animada, mi tía me rodea con un brazo mientras caminamos a la habitación en la que de quedara me cuenta muchas cosas de su vida 

-Por cierto, ya se que eres lo suficientemente grande como para que el lazo apareciera en tu mano, ¿paso? - pregunta con notable interés y yo asiento sin mirarla - ¡lo sabia! Bow es un buen chico así que no me preocupo 

-No es Bow - digo con incomodidad, noto que mi tía lo toma como si fuera broma hasta que nota mi seriedad 

-¿Quién es? - pregunta notablemente asombrada y yo trato de recordar si mi tía alguna vez escucho sobre Catra, no se me viene ningún momento a la mente 

-Es Catra - digo y noto la confusión en el rostro de mi tía, por lo que suelto un suspiro - era... Una hordiana y bueno, actualmente esta en Luna Brillante 

-¿Cambio por ti? - pregunta mi tía algo emocionada y yo solo asiento para no matar sus ilusiones además, explicarle todo sería muy pesado - ¿cuando la conoceré? 

Antes de que pueda responder, alguien toca la puerta haciendo que mi tía desvíe su atención, dice un alto 'pase' y Catra entra a la habitación

-Aquí estabas - dice mirándome - la reina Angella quiere verte 

Siento un gran alivio y sonrió levantándome, me disculpo con mi tía para dirigirme hacia la puerta 

-No te había visto antes, un gusto conocerte soy Cataspella - dice mi tía educadamente y veo a Catra dudar un poco 

-Soy Catra - dice con total indiferencia y mi tía prácticamente salta de su asiento, agarrandola del brazo en cuestión de segundos, noto a Catra muy sorprendida por su acción

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar - dice mi tía con los ojos brillante, Catra me mira pidiendo ayuda pero yo solo le sonrio en disculpa antes de salir de la habitación para ir a ver que necesita mi madre, me encuentro con que Bow y Adora ya están en la sala

-Necesito que vayan a Elberon, solicitaron su ayuda - dice después de que la saludo y yo asiento emocionada, siempre ha sido un agradable lugar - no es nada serio, así que no será complicado 

-¿Puedo llevar a Catra también? - pregunto con duda y noto a mi madre hacer una mueca de duda, Bow y Adora de inmediato miran a mi madre con suplica - debemos empezar a demostrar que esta de nuestro lado, que este encerrada todo el tiempo en Luna Brillante no cambiará que las personas sigan viendola como si fuera un enemigo 

-Bien... Pero mantenganla vigilada - dice mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados, los tres festejamos 

-No se preocupe, todo estará bien - dice Adora sonriendo, puedo ver a mi madre para nada convencida por lo que, es tiempo de huir antes de que se retracte

-Nos vemos luego - digo y salimos rápidamente de la sala, les digo a Bow y a Adora que se adelanten mientras yo voy a rescatar a Catra de mi tía 

Al abrir la puerta la chaqueta de Catra me llega a la cara, me la quito viendo como mi tía le toma medidas a Catra mientras las anota 

-¿Qué hacen? - pregunto con duda y mi tía me mira sonriente 

-Le tomo medidas para hacerle un suéter, aunque sigo pensando el color, tal vez lo haga del mismo color que el tuyo para que combinen - dice y empieza a murmurar para si misma emocionada mientras sigue tomando medidas, Catra me mira con desesperación 

-Lo siento pero, debemos irnos a una misión - digo y avanzó tomando a Catra del brazo antes de teletransportarnos al pasillo, Catra cae de rodillas - ¿estas bien? 

-Fue una extraña sensación - dice Catra y se incorpora con algo de dificultad para mirarme con una ligera sonrisa - gracias por salvarme, tu tía si que habla mucho 

-Si, esa es su forma de ser - digo con tranquilidad - ahora vamos, Adora y Bow nos esperan 

-¿No se supone que no debo salir de Luna Brillante? 

-Convencí a mi madre de que vinieras con nosotros así que vamos - digo sonriendo mientras le devuelvo su chaqueta, ella camina detrás de mi mientras se la pone 

El camino a Elberon es tranquilo, según nos vamos acercando noto nerviosismo en Catra aunque ni Bow ni Adora lo notan, ellos van más adelante hablando de una pelea que tuvieron hace unos días contra un grupo de hordianos 

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto agarrando la mano de Catra para llamar su atención ella se sobresalta ligeramente y me mira dudando 

-Bueno, no se como vayan a tomar mi presencia en ese pueblo, creo que nunca ha habido un comunicado oficial de que ya no soy parte de la Horda 

-Estaras bien, puede que al principio estén algo asustados pero, les explicaremos la situación - digo sonriendole ligeramente, Catra me devuelve la sonrisa con algo de duda 

-¡Llegamos! - anuncia Bow feliz y siento como Catra me agarra con más fuerza la mano, le acaricio el dorso con el pulgar buscando tranquilizarla un poco 

Muchos se asustan y se confunden al ver a Catra pero, nos encargamos de explicarles que ya no es parte de la Horda y que lleva un tiempo en el bando de los rebeldes luego nos dedicamos ayudar en lo que nos piden, si bien no le piden nada directamente a Catra, ella ayuda en lo que puede hacer

Tardan unas horas en dejar de estar muy tensos por su presencia y luego tratan de ser más amables, aunque aun hay frialdad y desconfianza en su tono

Como es costumbre en Elberon hacen una pequeña fiesta para agradecer nuestra ayuda y durante esta, Catra no suelta mi mano en ningún momento


	6. Chapter 6

La noticia de que Catra forma parte de la rebelión se propagó muy rápido entre los pueblos, por lo que la gente no se sorprendía demasiado cuando Catra estaba con nosotros, mi madre poco a poco había cedido por completo a que Catra pueda salir de Luna Brillante 

También esparcimos la noticia de que Scorpia también estaba en la rebelión, Entrapta solo creaba robots y realmente nunca fue vista como miembro de la Horda

Los días son muy rutinarios hasta la aparición de Shadow Weaver en Luna Brillante, es arrestada de inmediato y la seguridad se refuerza ante su llegada

-¿En serio llaman a eso una cárcel? - pregunta Catra notablemente confundida y mi madre se cruza de brazos 

-Le quitamos cojines... 

-Ese no es el punto, hay que averiguar lo que quiere - digo de repente y todos asienten, mi padre entra primero y realiza un hechizo de verdad para interrogar a Shadow Weaver 

Nos relata como llego aquí y que esta muriendo, Adora se ve muy afectada por eso mientras que Catra finge indiferencia, tomó su mano con algo de duda pero ella me sostiene con fuerza 

Shadow guía a Adora para que pueda usar sus poderes de curación y así poder contarnos lo importante sobre la Horda, después de un par de fracasos Adora lo logra 

Shadow transmite fácilmente que aunque Catra fue destarrada, Hordak siguió dejándola a un lado, y que sin ningún otro lugar a donde ir, quiere ayudarlos a derrotarlo. Luego nos cuenta el plan de Hordak de crear un portal para atraer al resto de su ejército y terminar de conquistar Etheria 

Mi madre se sorprende de que Hordak pueda tener aún más soldados, a lo que Shadow Weaver dice que el ejército que no pudimos contener durante años era solo una fuerza "insignificante", una fracción de su poder total. Es difícil de creer

-Nunca nos han hablado de otros mundos, solo tratas de asustarnos - digo algo irritada apegándome más a Catra, no se en que momento termine siendo abrazada por ella

-No gano nada con mentir, la prueba está frente de ustedes, Adora atravesó un portal de otro mundo después de que Hordak logrará abrirlo con éxito solo por un momento - cuenta Shadow Weaver es algo muy difícil de creer, pero Adora sale corriendo de la habitación antes de que pueda decir algo Catra me suelta y sale tras Adora, miro a Bow y él parece igual de preocupado 

Pasa un tiempo sin saber a donde fueron Catra y Adora, me preocupa demasiado pero una parte de mi se siente aliviada de que Catra este con ella, ya que se conocen de prácticamente toda su vida así que, será un gran apoyo para Adora si todo lo que dijo Shadow Weaver es cierto 

Cuando aparecen Adora parece muy afectada mientras que Catra esta pensativa 

-Debemos ir al Desierto Carmesí, ahí esta la nave de Mara, yo... Debo descubrir más cosas sobre la anterior Shera - dice Adora a penas llega con nosotros 

-¿Una nave? Yo me apunto - dice Entrapta muy emocionada, Scorpia también decide ir, Catra es obvio que lo hará a pesar de que no dice nada, solo basta con mirar a Bow para saber que estamos dentro de la misión 

Salir de Luna Brillante sin que mi madre lo sepa es muy difícil por el hecho de que somos muchos pero una vez en los bosques nos relajamos un poco mientras caminamos en dirección al desierto 

-¿Estas bien? - le pregunto a Catra aprovechando que los demás están algo adelantados 

-Si, es solo... Demasiada información que asimilar - dice soltando un suspiro cansado, de forma natural nuestras manos se entrelazan, me parece sorprendente lo tranquilizante que puede ser una acción tan simple 

Al llegar al desierto tenemos algunas complicaciones hasta que llegamos a una cantina, donde conocemos a Huntara, Adora logra convencerla de ser nuestra guia al centro del desierto carmesí 

Caminamos con algo de desconfianza bueno, excepto Adora quien parece confiar plenamente en Huntara a pesar de su actitud algo hostil

En un punto veo a Entrapta desviarse notablemente mientras mira su tableta

-No te desvies - dice Huntara al notarlo, Entrapta levanta la vista confundida 

-Según esto, el centro está en esta dirección - dice Entrapta manteniéndose en su lugar 

-Yo conozco el lugar, los aparatos no son confiables 

-Nos dijiste que la regla principal del desierto carmesí es no confiar en nadie - dice Entrapta con una sonrisa, Scorpia y Catra de inmediato avanzan para estar al lado de Entrapta, hay un tenso silencio 

Huntara se encoge de hombros y sigue avanzando en la dirección que es la correcta según ella y Adora después de dudar un poco la sigue 

-Supongo que nos dividiremos, no me fio de dejar a Adora con Huntara - digo y ellas asienten, Entrapta nos entrega un pequeño aparato 

-Presionalo ante cualquier emergencia y llegaremos de inmediato - nos dice y asentimos ocultando el dispositivo antes de seguir a Huntara y a Adora mientras que Catra y Scorpia siguen a Entrapta 

Llegamos al lugar donde solo hay una gran roca, antes de que podamos decir algo unos dardos nos llegan y nos dejan inconscientes en cuestión de segundos

Al despertar es obvio que han pasado horas ya que todo está más oscuro, estamos en el fondo de un profundo hueco 

-Esto es mi culpa, debí seguir a Entrapta - dice Adora con frustración mientras pasa sus manos por su cara - Huntara era muy genial y se veía confiable 

-No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores aveces - dice Bow tranquilizandola mientras yo busco en mi ropa soltando un suspiro de alivio al encontrar el aparato que nos dio Entrapta, lo presiono y una luz roja parpadea 

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Adora con duda

-Entrapta me lo dio, así podrán localizarnos, solo queda esperar - digo soltando un suspiro 

-Fui muy idiota, debí confiar en la tecnología de Entrapta - se lamenta Adora, tratamos de animarla hasta que escuchamos varios pasos, levantamos la vista con duda y luego de unos segundos la cara de completos desconocidos se asoman, vemos como hablan con alguien antes de irse unos minutos 

Una cuerda es lanzada, la observamos en silencio dudando antes de trepar, al salir nos encontramos con muchos más y delante de ellos están Catra, Scorpia y Entrapta 

-¿Qué demonios...? 

-Luego lo explicamos, como sea, vamos a la nave, ya la encontramos - dice Catra con tranquilidad mientras los demás asienten y caminamos con el grupo notablemente confundidos 

Nos encontramos con Huntara y otros dos, como los superamos en número los derrotamos con facilidad recuperando la espada y el arco, Huntara termina aceptando nuestros ideales y se une al grupo aunque mira con algo de enfado a Catra 

En la nave descubrimos que sería realmente peligroso si Hordak logra abrir un portal 

-Hay que volver a Luna Brillante y dar el aviso para ir a detener a Hordak - dice Adora y todos asentimos, es algo incomodo que el grupo siga con nosotros por lo que me acerco a Catra 

-Puedes explicarme ¿qué demonios hiciste? 

-Bueno, derrote al "más fuerte" del desierto carmesí y me volví su ¿líder?, no sabría decirlo con exactitud - dice ella con total tranquilidad y la miro con sorpresa 

-Bueno... Al menos tenemos más aliados, si se los puede llamar así - digo dudando y Catra se ríe 

-Ni yo se muy bien si podrían ser considerados de esa manera 

Hay una rápida llamada a las princesas, en la mañana iremos a la Horda para detener a Hordak, es algo muy arriesgado pero no tenemos muchas más opciones 

No puedo dormir a pesar de que se que es necesario, me siento demasiado ansiosa y asustada de lo que va a pasar mañana, escucho un par de toques en mi puerta y con algo de duda la abro 

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta Catra apenas me ve, noto que esta despierta a duras penas - creo que tiene que ver con el lazo, siento tu inquietud 

-Oh, lo siento, tratare de tranquilizarme y dormir - digo apenada sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, es la primera vez que el lazo es mencionado en voz alta entre nosotras 

Catra me mira fijamente antes de soltar un suspiro, me toma la mano y me lleva a su habitación, que esta a lado de la mia, noto que tiene una cama similar a la de Adora, algo que no me sorprende 

Nos recostamos y Catra simplemente me abraza, apoyo mi frente en su hombro sintiendome completamente en paz 

Al día siguiente nos preparamos antes de dirigirnos a la zona del terror, es la primera vez que la atacaremos directamente y no sólo por recuperar a alguien, el camino es algo tenso 

Y al llegar, la lucha comienza, abrirnos paso entre los hordianos es muy difícil, puedo ver a Catra y Scorpia enfrentarse a Lonnie y otros dos mientras discuten, de la nada de detienen unos segundos antes que los tres se vuelvan en contra de los hordianos 

-¿Haciendo aliados? - le pregunto cuando se acerca a cubrirme la espalda 

-Algo así - dice Catra atacando a varios con un látigo 

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? - pregunto con duda mientras atacó 

-Lo gane ayer en el enfrentamiento - dice con una ligera sonrisa, junto con Bow y Adora empezamos a avanzar hacia el laboratorio de Hordak quien tiene un arma muy avanzada 

-Justo lo que necesitaba - dice Hordak con una ligera sonrisa mientras nos ataca, vemos la estructura del portal pero es casi imposible acercarse con los ataques de Hodak

Termino con Bow apoyados en la pared muy agotados, Catra y Shera pelean hasta que son derribadas, Adora pierde su transformación al soltar su espada 

-Esto es justo lo que necesitaba para activar el portal - dice Hordak levantando la espada con total tranquilidad, Adora gruñe 

Vemos como conecta la espada y prepara todo para encender el portal, Catra y Adora se incorporan con lentitud mientras que las demás princesas entran jadeando de cansancio, hay un silencio mientras se preparan para atacar y detener a Hordak, logran derribarlo pero un pequeño demonio baja del techo y activa el portal antes de que podamos detenerlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, super resumido, la verdad dudaba si poner este arco o no pero bueno xdxdxd


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, realmente es un arco que no sabía como desarrollar en general, como que el final del capítulo ya estaba planeado 
> 
> Todo será narrado por Adora

Despierto algo confundida en mi habitación de Luna Brillante y miro a los alrededores sin saber muy bien lo que paso

Mi mente se siente muy confusa, no entiendo lo que paso, voy a buscar a Bow y a Glimmer 

Bow sale de la biblioteca cargado de libros y demás cosas como siempre, me da un saludo amistoso y caminamos hacia la sala donde deja los documentos sobre una mesa 

Mientras habla sobre los documentos me quedo mirándolo, siento que su ropa no es normal y eso que viste así a diario, hay algo extraño en todo pero no logro explicarlo

Glimmer aparece con una sonrisa y se pone a hablar con Bow de una aventura que tuvimos aunque no la recuerdo 

Miro a los alrededores sintiendo que hay algo mal con todo esto, un pequeño flash de Bow con otra ropa aparece en mi cabeza, hay varias imágenes sin sentido apareciendo en mi mente 

-¿Estas bien? Te noto algo pálida - dice Bow mirándome con preocupación, yo salgo corriendo a una ventana y el paisaje se distorsiona por completo 

-¿No lo ven? - pregunto y Bow y Glimmer me miran con notable confusión

-¿El paisaje? Lo vemos a diario - responde Glimmer con simpleza, vuelvo mi vista a la ventana notando que todo esta normal 

-Siento que todo esta mal - me quejo poniendo una mano en cara, Bow y Glimmer simplemente me dicen que todo es perfecto y que tal vez estoy estresada por la responsabilidad de ser She-ra 

Caminamos por Luna Brillante mientras ellos hablan animados yo trato de concentrarme y ver más imágenes, cada una hace que note que todo aquí esta realmente mal

Veo como todo se desmorona a la distancia y en ese momento una imagen del portal llega a mi mente 

-¡Debemos irnos! Luna Brillante esta desapareciendo - digo de inmediato, Bow y Glimmer me miran con notable duda - esto no es real, es por culpa del portal, debemos irnos 

Hay un silencio y de pronto algo se ilumina en sus ojos y miran al rededor notando como todo desaparece 

-¿Y como se supone que lo arreglemos? - pregunta Bow con miedo y yo me quedo en blanco, no se nada sobre como funcionan los portales 

-¡Entrapta! - digo de inmediato y los jalo del brazo para empezar a correr hacia Dryl, nos cuesta escapar de la luz que destruye todo a su paso hasta que, de la nada estamos en otro lugar, no frenamos a tiempo y terminamos golpeandonos contra la pared 

-Deberían tener más cuidado - escucho y me volteo de inmediato mientras me frotó la frente encontrandome con Catra, quien tiene una sonrisa burlona 

-¡Catra! - dice Glimmer feliz abrazandola, Catra la recibe con una sonrisa cariñosa antes de dejar un beso en su frente y yo me sorprendo ligeramente, es tan extraño verlas tan cariñosas aunque también muy bonito 

-¿Donde esta Entrapta? Debemos hablar con ella para encontrar una solución - digo y Catra me mira con confusión unos segundos

-¡Ah! Te refieres al portal que esta destruyendo la realidad - menciona con total tranquilidad sin dejar de abrazar a Glimmer 

-¿Lo sabes? - pregunto con notable sorpresa 

-Entrapta lo menciono 

En ese momento Entrapta entra a la habitación y sus ojos brillan al verme

-¡Llegaste! Tengo la solución - dice emocionada y yo suelto un suspiro de alivio ante la noticia, Entrapta nos guia a su laboratorio 

-Estuve analizando la situación y el funcionamiento del portal, tu espada le da la energía por lo que si logras retirarla podremos cerrar el portal - dice con una sonrisa aunque a los segundos se pone seria - pero el problema es que quien retire la espada estará atrapada entre las realidades - dice mostrándonos una animación sobre eso, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que nuestro alrededor empieza a desmoronarse - suerte - dice Entrapta con una sonrisa y en un parpadeo los cuatro estamos frente al faro de los primeros 

-Sé que podrán encontrar una solución - dice Glimmer sonriendo mientras se desaparece junto a Bow

-¡NO! - grito pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, hay un silencio mientras unas lágrimas salen de mis ojos, veo a Catra quien mira sus manos notablemente conmocionada

-Eso me dolió demasiado... 

-Debemos encontrar la espada - digo limpiandome las lagrimas, Catra asiente aún algo conmocionada

-¿Se te ocurre algún lugar al que deberíamos ir? - pregunta con duda y yo me quedo pensativa 

-Tal vez donde la encontré por primera vez - digo y Catra asiente, nos ponemos a correr por el bosque hasta que hay una gran sacudida, caemos al piso y al levantarmos estamos en otro lugar todo a nuestro alrededor es blanco y arriba esta la espada (no tan arriba como en el original porque si no lo siguiente no tendria sentido :v) 

-Supongo que debo sacarla - digo sintiéndome ansiosa, Catra me mira con seriedad 

-Debe haber otra solución - dice con notable frustración hasta que si mirada se dirige al látigo colgado en su costado - Entrapta nos mostró una animación de lo que pasaría si sacas la espada estando cerca, tal vez a distancia... 

-No es seguro - digo con notable duda, Catra se encoge de hombros 

-No perdemos nada intentándolo

-Si tu quedas atrapada Glimmer sufrirá, yo usare el látigo - digo con seguridad, Catra niega con la cabeza, como estamos algo lejos no llego a tiempo para evitar que el látigo de Catra se enrede en el mango de la espada 

Una ráfaga de viento me hace retroceder y quedarme en mi lugar, Catra tira con fuerza tratando de sacar la espada 

-¡Detente! - grito pero Catra solo sonríe de medio lado 

-Si esta idea falla y termino atrapada, dile a Glimmer que lo siento mucho - dice y tira con más fuerza hay un flash que me obliga a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos la espada desciende, no veo a Catra por ningún lado lo que hace que un dolor profundo aparezca en mi pecho

Me transformo en Shera dispuesta a cerrar el portal mientras ruego que Catra no esté atrapada entre realidades y que este del otro lado del portal 

Al salir lo primero que hago es destruir el portal, Hordak logra escapar mientras que observo que casi todos están en las mismas posiciones que tenían antes de que el portal se activará 

-Sabía que podían lograrlo - dice Glimmer feliz a un costado mientras que yo noto que Catra está en una distinta posición, en el momento que se activo el portal estaba parada a mi lado y ahora esta en el piso completamente inconsciente


	8. Chapter 8

No tengo tiempo de hacer o decir algo antes de que el re Micah use hechizos para potenciar la magia de Glimmer y nos lleve de vuelta a Luna Brillante 

La mayoría celebra la victoria, los observó notando que Glimmer desaparece y aparece al lado de Catra, la toma en sus brazos mientras la mira con notable preocupación, yo pierdo la transformación de She-ra 

-¿Qué le pasó? - pregunta asustada y yo me muerdo el labio con duda

-Ella saco la espada, pensó que tal vez a distancia no le afectaría - digo y Entrapta se acerca de inmediato 

-Bueno, no esta atrapada en las realidades, en ese caso su cuerpo no estaría aquí, debería analizarla para asegurarme de que pasa - dice con algo de preocupación, noto como el agarre de Glimmer sobre Catra se aprieta un poco antes de soltarla para que Scorpia la levante y la lleve al laboratorio de Entrapta 

Trato de acercarme a Glimmer pero ella se levanta al notar la presencia de su madre, en cuestión de segundos la abraza mientras la reina trata de consolarla, el rey Micah se une 

-Bueno, sé que tal vez no sea el momento pero ¿Qué se supone que hagamos aquí? - pregunta Lonnie y en ese momento noto que Kyle y Rogelio también están, un vago recuerdo de Catra hablándoles y ellos ayudándonos pasa por mi mente 

-Son parte de la rebelión ahora, supongo que luego acordaremos todo con los reyes, por ahora supongo que simplemente se les asignará habitaciones - digo recordando que hicieron algo similar con Catra y Scorpia

Luego de varias horas en Entrapta y Scorpia entran a la sala de juntas, Glimmer se levanta de inmediato con notable interés 

-Bueno, la distancia sirvió para que no quedara atrapada por completo en las realidades pero, su mente si fue afectada, tengo la teoría de que su mente está viajando por las realidades aunque no se como exactamente, supongo que solo queda esperar a que regrese a la realidad correcta, si es que eso es posible, no sé mucho sobre el tema - dice Entrapta algo frustrada, Glimmer se sienta de nuevo notablemente afectada 

Suelto un gruñido sintiéndome notablemente enojada conmigo misma, yo debí ser la que sacara la espada 

Glimmer POV

Los días se sienten muy vacíos, es una extraña sensación, todos los días voy a la habitación en la que Catra esta conectada a diversas máquinas que fabrico Entrapta para mantener su cuerpo saludable hasta que vuelva pero, ya han pasado seis meses sin ninguna señal de mejoría 

Me siento en la silla que esta al lado de la cama y tomo su mano con suavidad, la acaricio mientras siento unas terribles ganas de llorar puede que no tuviéramos una relación muy cercana pero es muy doloroso 

Bow y Adora entran a la habitación para pedirme que vaya con ellos a un pueblo porque habrá una feria, siempre buscan animarme por lo que accedo, dejo un beso en la frente de Catra antes de salir con ellos 

La feria es muy animada, hay variedad de comida y juegos muchos niños se acercan por Adora para que juegue con ellos, Bow me lleva a distintos puestos, es divertido pero no llego a disfrutarlo a su totalidad 

Volvemos a Luna Brillante en la noche, mis padres nos reciben animados y nos preguntan como nos fue, mientras Bow y Adora relatan como fue yo me voy a mi habitación 

Al día siguiente tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de ir con Catra, quien esta igual que otros días, un suspiro sale de mis labios, cierro mis ojos y apoyo mi cabeza en su brazo, no sé cuanto tiempo estoy así hasta que siento que se remueveme incorporó de inmediato y la observó mientras poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos, llevo mi mano a su mejilla sintiéndome muy emocionada

Catra POV

Despierto con algo de esperanza hasta que noto que es un lugar distinto al acostumbrado, sé que aun no llego a mi realidad aunque no tengo ni idea de que sorpresas habrán

Me siento y observó a mis alrededores, parece una Luna Brillante diferente, al menos es algo familiar, hay realidades tan distintas en las que Luna Brillante ni existe y todo es tan raro, supongo que me estoy acercando a la mía 

La puerta de abre y una Adora algo distinta entra a la habitación, me quedo en silencio sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, tener recuerdos de esta vida es algo que tarda un poco en aparecer 

-Hasta que al fin despiertas - dice con una sonrisa, yo la observó con una sonrisa sin saber que más hacer, Adora se sienta a mi lado y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro 

-Ahora que conquistamos Etheria los días son muy aburridos - dice y yo uso toda mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar demostrar sorpresa

-Si realmente no hay mucho que hacer - digo fingiendo tranquilidad 

-Deberíamos salir en una cita, hace mucho que no hacemos algo así - dice con una sonrisa mientras que yo empiezo a entender el tipo de relación que tenemos, un aparato en su costado hace un ruido evitando que deba darle una respuesta - pff Hordak me llama, supongo que tendremos que salir más tarde - dice y deja un beso en la comisura de mis labios antes de irse 

Llevo mis manos a mi cara sintiéndome muy confundida, me quedo en esa posición hasta que empiezan a aparecer los recuerdos de mi yo de esta realidad 

Adora se puso de mi lado en Taymor por lo que Glimmer y Bow tuvieron que ir antes de ser heridos, She-ra estuvo del lado de la Horda por lo que las princesas no tuvieron muchas posibilidades contra nosotros, empecé una relación con ella y el dia especial del lazo, descubrimos que no estábamos destinadas pero nos dio igual y continuamos con nuestra relación, nunca busque quien estaba al otro lado pero Glimmer si lo hizo, estaba en el lugar secreto que teníamos con Adora mirando el lazo sin decidirme si debería buscarla o no cuando Glimmer apareció, fue solo unos segundos que nos miramos con notable sorpresa hasta que la voz de Adora a la distancia hizo que se fuera, es algo que nunca le dije a Adora

Me levanto y voy al baño para hacer mi aseo matutino antes de vestirme con la ropa que uso en esta realidad y salgo de mi habitación, hago las actividades que normalmente suelo hacer antes de dirigirme a los calabazos que construimos, no hay guardias como lo planee por mucho tiempo, una parte de mi se siente mal por traicionar a los hordianos 

Llegó a la celda de Glimmer y la encuentro atrapada por algo que creo Shadow Weaver para evitar que usará sus poderes de teletransportacion 

-¿Qué quieres? - pregunta con un tono agresivo mientras que yo no digo nada mientras me encargo de desactivar todo, salgo y voy a una celda contigua por Bow, se resiste a caminar pero no puede evitarlo 

-Síganme en silencio - digo con seriedad y ellos se miran con duda antes de asentir, recuerdo a la perfección el plan de mi yo de esta realidad por lo que los guio sin cruzarnos con nadie hasta la piedra runica de Luna Brillante, Glimmer se recarga mientras yo vigilo - eviten ser encontrados, hay muchos lugares que no son muy controlados por los hordianos, lo único que puedo decirles es que su fuerza principal será la unión - digo entregándoles mapas y demás información necesaria para que la rebelión vuelva a levantarse - ahora váyanse 

-¿Por qué nos ayudas? - pregunta Glimmer y yo la miro de reojo antes de soltar un suspiro mirando mi mano izquierda 

-Tu sabes muy bien el porqué - digo y ella lo comprende antes de que responda empiezo a avanzar

-Ven con nosotros - dice de la nada con desesperación y yo me detengo negando con la cabeza 

-Si dejo este lugar Adora me buscará sin importar nada, es demasiado riesgoso para ustedes - digo soltando un suspiro y alejándome sin mirar atrás, tienen varias horas antes de que les lleven comida y noten su ausencia, espero que no se metan en problemas haciendo que su ausencia se note antes 

Todo es tranquilo hasta que notan su ausencia, la culpa recae directamente en los guardias que descuidaron por completo su trabajo, nadie sospecha en lo más mínimo de mi 

Tratan de organizarse pero descubren que las demás princesas fueron liberadas, un alivio se instala en mi pecho al saber que siguieron los planes a la perfección 

Me uno a la junta en la que planteamos posibles lugares para encontrarlas pero no hay mucho que aportar, tenemos "todo" bajo control 

Al final de la reunión Adora me agarra de la mano y me lleva directamente al tejado, la sigo sintiendo algo de miedo 

-Es ella ¿verdad? - pregunta de la nada una vez que estamos ahí, la observó con duda y ella me mira con tristeza - ella es tu pareja predestinada ¿verdad? - dice y yo abro los ojos sorprendida manteniendome en silencio unos segundos 

-No sé porque sacas ese tema, acordamos que lo dejaríamos de lado - digo a la defensiva cruzandome de brazos 

-No podrían haber escapado sin ayuda y tampoco liberar a las demás princesas sin indicaciones, nadie lo mencionó ni pensó que la encargada de esa información eres tu - dice y yo me tenso notablemente sin saber como reaccionará - ¿desde cuando sabes que es ella? 

-Desde el día en que aparecio el lazo, yo no la busque pero ella si lo hizo 

-Así que es cierto que es algo muy fuerte e influyente, traicionaste a la Horda para ayudarla y también me traicionaste a mi, no creas que saldrás completamente libre de culpas - dice con furia y yo simplemente me resigno sabiendo que me entregará, tenemos una Mini pelea en la que me supera como siempre, me entrega a Hordak quien me da un gran castigo dejándome muy mal herida antes de encerrarme en una celda 

Era algo que me esperaba, este plan nunca fue pensado para que yo estuviera bien, siempre fue pensado para que Glimmer fuera la que saliera bien, al menos cumpli ese objetivo 

El tiempo pasa y me siento más cansada, se que ya es de noche y me queda muy poco en esta realidad, es muy raro si duro más de un día en una, cierro los ojos dejándome vencer por el sueño rogando despertar en mi realidad 

Algo que no pasa, despierto cuando esta amaneciendo pero no estoy ni en la celda ni en mi realidad, estoy abrazando a Glimmer mientras estamos en su cama, un lugar en el que no he estado antes, mi cabeza se siente confusa por lo que me quedo mirando a la nada esperando que los recuerdos de esta realidad lleguen

Aunque es agradable saber que en esta Glimmer no está en riesgo, no se en cuantas tuve que salvarla de diferentes maneras, realmente no se en cuantas realidades he estado, simplemente me siento malditamente agotada 

Glimmer se aferra más a mi aun dormida y una sonrisa cruza mis labios hasta que los recuerdos llegan, es contraria a la anterior, en esta Adora me convenció de unirme a la rebelión en Taymor, aunque me costó mucho ganarme la confianza de la reina ya que no era una princesa como Adora, empecé una amistad muy cercana con Glimmer por lo que no nos sorprendió ser almas gemelas, empezamos una relación, logramos derrotar a la Horda sin que haya activación del portal, actualmente estamos casadas 

-¡¿Casadas?! - exclamó con sorpresa y de inmediato me arrepiento al notar que Glimmer se remueve incomoda 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritaste ? - pregunta adormilada abriendo un poco los ojos

-Simplemente me... ¿Dio un calambre? - digo sin saber que excusa usar, no es como que pueda decirle el verdadero motivo, Glimmer simplemente asiente y se apega más a mi volviendo a dormirse 

Decido dormir sin tener muchas más opciones, aun es muy temprano como para hacer algo, por algún motivo no puedo entrar al recuerdo de la boda, una parte de mi siente mucha curiosidad por cómo se veía Glimmer, suelto un suspiro, es algo que ha pasado antes, no poder acceder a algunos recuerdos 

Esta realidad es muy tranquila, la horda ha sido completamente derrotada, todo es paz y tranquilidad, algo muy raro pero agradable 

Paso la mayor parte del día solo en compañía de Glimmer y en algunas ocasiones con Bow y Adora, me entero de que somos las reinas de Luna Brillante ya que los padres de Glimmer decidieron retirarse y dejarnos el puesto después de nuestra boda 

Esta es por mucho una de las mejores realidades en las que he estado, realmente me siento muy feliz junto a Glimmer, aunque evito besarla o algo así, quiero que sea algo nuevo si llega a pasar con mi Glimmer 

En la noche evito dormir lo más que puedo sin saber que realidad será la siguiente, realmente tengo muchas ganas de volver a la que pertenezco, el sueño es insoportable en un punto así que me dejo llevar y cierro los ojos

Despierto escuchando diversos sonidos de máquinas a mi alrededor, siento una calidez familiar en mi mejilla mientras abro los ojos, tardo un poco en enfocar a Glimmer, se ve parecida a la de la anterior realidad, un suspiro sale de mis labios

-Otra realidad - murmuro soltando un quejido y Glimmer niego con la cabeza mientras lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos

-Esta es la correcta - dice y yo abro más los ojos algo sorprendida

-Te ves diferente - digo con la voz demasiado ronca y ella sonríe 

-Llevas 6 meses inconsciente ¿que esperabas? 

-Ya decía yo, que habia estado en demasiadas realidades - digo con cansancio - es un alivio volver a la que pertenezco - digo y con algo de dificultad levanto un brazo para rodearla y atraerla en un abrazo, apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y la sensación es distinta a todas los anteriores, definitivamente esta es mi Glimmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a poner la versión corta sin las dos realidades antes de que Catra volviera pero simplemente me dio ganas de ponerlas xdxdxd


	9. Chapter 9

Tengo que soportar los interrogatorios de Entrapta a diario aunque no puedo darle mucha información sobre todas las realidades en las que estuve, no recuerdo la mayoría, solo las últimas y las más raras desde mi punto de vista 

-Entonces en algunas eras humana? - pregunta Entrapta notablemente sorprendida y emocionada mientras que yo asiento 

-Fue muy raro y en esas todo era muy distinto, no había magia en lo más mínimo pero si demasiada tecnología distinta a la que tenemos - digo algo abrumada por los pequeños recuerdos que aún quedan en mi mente

-¿Sabes como eran fabricadas? - pregunta con notable interés y yo niego con la cabeza 

-Eran vendidas, creo solo unos grupos de personas sabían como hacerlas exactamente, no sé - digo con simpleza, Entrapta me hace describirlas y que funciones tenían, algo un poco difícil para mi 

Se ve muy emocionada por intentar algunas, la veo irse a su laboratorio mientras habla a su grabadora, yo salgo al patio a tomar un poco de aire fresco, aun no tengo permitido salir de Luna Brillante, es aburrido no poder ir al campo de batalla pero aún no creen que este en condiciones para pelear, algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo 

Me quedo disfrutando el clima hasta que se acerca la única persona que no soporto 

-Deberías estar en una celda y no libre - digo con desagrado 

-Bueno, los guardias le vigilan constantemente, aunque me permiten tener mi invernadero - dice Shadow Weaver con total tranquilidad, yo hago una mueca recostandome en el pasto sin ganas - ¿sigues sin poder salir de Luna Brillante? 

-La reina Angella es muy sobreprotectora - digo soltando un suspiro cansado

-No eres el tipo de persona que sigue órdenes 

-No quiero hacer enojar a Glimmer

-Te has vuelto muy blanda 

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti 

Hay un silencio antes de que Shadow Weaver decida dejarme en paz y se marche, me quedo mirando el cielo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo antes de que el rostro de Glimmer aparezca en mi campo de visión 

-Crei que estabas dormida - dice con una sonrisa antes de sentarse a mi lado 

-Pues te equivocaste - digo con una sonrisa de medio lado - ¿ya me dejaran salir del reino? 

-No 

-Pero estoy bien, ya ha pasado un mes desde que desperté, me aburre estar en Luna Brillante todo el tiempo - me quejo sentandome 

-Lo sé pero... Me preocupa que lleguen a herirte - dice con algo de duda y yo suelto un bufido

-¿Y crees que yo no me preocupo por ti de la misma manera? - pregunto cruzandome de brazos, Glimmer abre la boca para refutar pero no dice nada - estaré bien... 

-Le diré a mi mamá que retire la orden de que no te dejen salir de Luna Brillante - murmura sin muchas ganas, le sonrió negando con la cabeza antes de abrazarla dejando un beso en su frente, ella suspira antes de corresponder a mi abrazo 

Nos quedamos así hasta que la reina Angella se acerca, nos separamos y la vemos con curiosidad, ella nos sonríe antes de fijar su atención en Glimmer 

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante - le dice a Glimmer por lo que yo las dejo solas y voy a buscar a Adora 

Llego a su habitación y toco la puerta, entró una vez que me da el permiso, si que se ve agotada 

-¿Muchas responsabilidades como She-ra? - pregunto y Adora asiente, me siento en alfeizar de la ventana observándola hablar mientras camina de un lado al otro

-A parte de eso la Horda hace ataques muy fuertes, el período de paz que nos dieron mientras hacían el portal también lo aprovecharon para mejorar mucho su armamento - dice soltando un suspiro mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones

-Bueno, eso lo veré, convencí a Glimmer de que me deje salir de Luna Brillante así que lo más probable es que ahora vaya con ustedes al campo de batalla 

-Eso es genial, realmente necesitamos más ayuda - dice Adora con una sonrisa - por cierto, vi a Entrapta muy emocionada de hacer tecnología que no alcanzó a comprender 

-Ah si, le hable un poco de algunas realidades y parecía muy emocionada por intentar hacer algunos aparatos que habían - mencionó pensativa y noto que la mirada de Adora demuestra mucha curiosidad 

-Creo que he sido la única que no te ha preguntado sobre ese tema, la verdad me da mucha curiosidad saber que pasa en otras realidades 

-Bueno, no puedo recordar todas pero había algunas en las que era humana, era muy raro no tener mis características de magicat 

-No te imagino de esa forma, como que toda la vida te he visto como un magicat, pensar en una versión de ti como humana me es imposible - dice Adora notablemente abrumada, yo me río 

-Fue muy raro perder mis algunas habilidades, si que tienen mucha desventaja en la oscuridad - digo y Adora se ríe asintiendo 

-¿Qué se sintió dejar de tener ventaja en algunas situaciones? 

-Horrible - digo y nos reímos 

-¿Qué otras cosas viste? - pregunta con notable curiosidad 

-Bueno, antes de volver vi dos realidades que diferían mucho - digo recordando la situación 

-¿Cómo? 

-Bueno... Muchas cosas cambiaron solo por las decisiones tomadas en la batalla de Taymor - digo y noto que Adora piensa antes de saber a lo que me refiero - en una tu decidias seguir con la Horda y lográbamos conquistar toda Etheria pero en otra yo me iba contigo y bueno, aunque nos costó logramos derrotar a la Horda relativamente rápido 

-Oh vaya... Así que hubiéramos cumplido nuestro objetivo de conquistar toda Etheria - dice pensativa y yo recuerdo cuando solíamos hablar de eso en la zona del terror 

-Si bueno, las princesas estaban en gran desventaja por tener a She-ra en contra 

-Me imagino, no eran unidas, mi primera misión fue hacer que la rebelión volviera - dice encogiendose de hombros - pero ¿que hacíamos después de conquistar Etheria? 

-Mantener todo bajo control y una constante vigilancia sobre las princesas, realmente todo se volvía muy aburrido 

-Bueno, me imagino que las dos en un punto se volvían aburridas, estamos acostumbradas a estar en constante guerra, no me imagino que haremos cuando todo termine 

-Encontraríamos una manera de meternos en problemas de eso estoy segura - digo y Adora se ríe, en ese momento una Glimmer muy emocionada aparece haciendo que nos asustemos un poco 

-Puedo teletransportarme sin limitaciones - dice feliz tomandonos del brazo, en cuestión de segundos aparecemos en el desierto carmesí, no nos quedamos mucho antes de volver a Luna Brillante 

-¿Cómo es posible? - pregunta Adora mientras que yo trato de recuperarme de la sensación que me deja las teletranportaciones 

-Mi madre decidió que era bueno que formará una conexión directa con la piedra runica de Luna Brillante, dijo que sería mejor para mí porque estoy en el campo de batalla, se supone que es algo que sucedería solo en mi coronación pero que era necesario hacerlo ahora por los constantes ataques de la Horda, ella seguirá siendo la reina obviamente - dice Glimmer muy emocionada, le sonreímos antes de felicitarla por su conexión con la piedra runica, realmente será de gran ayuda


	10. Chapter 10

Esquivo por poco el ataque de uno de los robots de la Horda, los han mejorado mucho, al ser el último que queda evito dañarlo demasiado para que Entrapta pueda analizarlo, suelto un suspiro cansado viendo todos los robots a los que me enfrente 

Últimamente la Horda ha empezado a ganar territorio en la guerra, es algo frustrante, varios pueblos ahora están bajo el control de la Horda las princesas tienen mucho trabajo defendiendo sus reinos, Scorpia, Adora, Bow, Lonnie, Rogelio y yo somos los que defendemos los pueblos lo más que podemos, Luna Brillante es defendida por Micah y Glimmer 

Después de una larga tarde volvemos con unos robots, Entrapta se pone a analizarlos de inmediato y a detectar más debilidades que podríamos usar al momento de enfrentarlos 

Enviamos la información a las demás princesas antes de irnos a dormir, los ataques son controlados más rápidamente por lo que luego de un tiempo aparecen nuevos robots mejorados 

Reducen un poco su ataque a los reinos y se centran en los pueblos por lo que podemos cubrir más territorio con la ayuda de las princesas, veo a Glimmer hacer nuevos hechizos más fuertes algo que no puedo evitar mencionar cuando estamos de vuelta en Luna Brillante 

-Veo que has aprendido nuevos hechizos - mencionó mientras caminamos por los pasillos 

-Si, he estado aprendiendo más sobre la magia, es un campo muy amplio - dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento 

-Micah es buen maestro - digo y Glimmer hace una mueca 

-Supongo, no ha tenido tiempo para enseñarme ni nada por el estilo - dice escogiendose de hombros y yo la miro con confusión 

-¿Quién te ha estado enseñando? 

-Shadow Weaver - dice evitando mirarme y yo me quedo mirándola con notable sorpresa antes de fruncir el ceño 

-¿Qué demonios pensabas para aceptar que ella te enseñe magia? 

-Es una gran hechicera, tiene mucho conocimiento 

-Y una persona a la que no le importa dañar a los demás con tal de cumplir sus objetivos, ¿no sientes lo que le hizo a Micah? Corrompio su magia con oscuridad 

-No, no lo siento, ni siquiera puedo sentir presencias mágicas o ese tipo de cosas, nadie me ha enseñado como y eso que es lo más básico - dice Glimmer muy frustrada antes de mirarme notablemente confundida - ¿puedes hacer magia? - desvío de inmediato la mirada con incomodidad 

-Micah me enseño en la isla de las bestias, luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con las bestias no era algo muy inteligente - murmuró mirando la pared, siento la mirada de Glimmer condenadamente fija en mi 

-¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste? Ni siquiera te he visto utilizarla 

-No me he visto en una situación lo suficientemente difícil como para usarla - digo escogiendome de hombros, siento como Glimmer toma mi mano por lo que la miro 

-¿Podrías enseñarme? - pregunta notablemente entusiasmada con la idea, yo dudo antes de soltar un suspiro, es eso o dejar que Shadow Weaver la trate de manipular de alguna manera 

-Esta bien, mañana después de desayunar empezaremos - digo y Glimmer celebra antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla 

-Gracias - dice antes de desaparecer, me quedo inmóvil en el pasillo unos segundos antes de caminar hacia mi habitación mientras recuerdo todo lo que me enseño Micah 

Al llegar a mi habitación me dedico a hacer los ejercicios más básicos de magia concentrandome, realmente llevaba mucho sin practicar, me paso la mayor parte de la noche practicando, solo duermo unas horas por lo que no me despierto con muy buena cara todo lo contrario a Glimmer que esta radiante 

Luego de desayunar me dirijo al patio mientras Glimmer me sigue, Bow y Adora también vienen por costumbre, con Glimmer nos sentamos frente a frente mientras que ellos se sientan un poco más lejos mirándonos con curiosidad 

-Bueno, lo principal es poder ser consciente de la magia a tu alrededor, no solo sentirla si no poder verla con los ojos cerrados - empiezo mientras Glimmer no parece muy convencida - será más fácil para ti, has estado relacionada con la magia toda tu vida 

-¿Es necesario? 

-Si, ahora cierra los ojos - digo y Glimmer suelta un suspiro antes de hacerlo - centrate en la magia que hay en absolutamente todo lo que te rodea - digo mirándola, Glimmer parece muy concentrada hasta que se abre los ojos algo sorprendida

-No puedo ver mi alrededor pero a ti si al igual que lo que nos une - dice con sorpresa y yo asiento, también fue lo primero que vi a pesar de la gran distancia que nos separaba 

-Bueno, es algo normal y puede funcionar como una base para empezar a notar más cosas - digo y Glimmer asiente volviendo a cerrar los ojos, luego de varios minutos veo como una sonrisa aparece en su rostro antes de que vuelva a abrir los ojos

-Pude verlo - dice emocionada y yo le sonrio 

-Bien, es algo que debes practicar relativamente seguido, en un punto ya no será necesario concentrarse tanto para verlo, así puedes evitar las emboscadas y ese tipo de cosas porque todos tienen magia en su interior aunque sea muy débil - digo y Glimmer asiente aun emocionada - ahora empezaremos desde los hechizos más básicos e iremos avanzando poco a poco, todo puede llegar a ser útil en algún momento 

-Espera ¿sabes hacer magia? - pregunta Adora notablemente sorprendida y yo suelto un suspiro asintiendo 

-Era necesario en la isla de las bestias, es lo único que diré respecto al tema ahora sigamos - digo y me centro en enseñarle a Glimmer hasta que hay reporte de ataques por lo que debemos ir al campo de batalla


	11. Chapter 11

-Es una deshonra para la magia que alguien como tu la pueda utilizar - dice Shadow Weaver un día y yo solo suspiro, sabía que tarde o temprano diría algo así, sé lo mucho que le molesta el hecho de que evitará que se aprovechará de Glimmer 

-Quien uso magia negra para corromper a un niño talentoso fuiste tú, no yo - digo con simpleza logrando que me mire con furia - creeme que no permitiré que le hagas lo mismo a Glimmer 

-No tenía esa intención en ningún momento, simplemente veía el potencial que tenía y quería ayudarla a sacarlo a la luz 

-Dudo que tuvieras intenciones tan nobles, simplemente mantente alejada de Glimmer 

-Es extraño 

-¿Qué? 

-Verte defenderla con tanta seguridad, aún recuerdo lo desesperada que te veías por romper el lazo cuando apareció - dice y yo hago una mueca recordando el momento, era obvio que reaccionaria mal, no teníamos interacciones que no fueran hostiles 

-Tú dijiste que era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar toda mi vida así que simplemente me acostumbre a la idea - digo con tranquilidad dejándola en el patio y entrando al castillo, me quedo en mi habitación simplemente echada mirando al techo tratando de disfrutar un pequeño momento de paz antes de que tengamos que ir a una misión 

Estoy por dormirme hasta que Glimmer aparece repentinamente en mi habitación, no me da tiempo a decir nada antes de ser teletransportada a la sala del trono donde están Bow, Adora y Perfuma, Glimmer se va con su padre dejandonos con la reina Angella 

-Quiero que recuperen la nave de Mara - es la misión que nos da Angella - ya le hable a Huntara para que los ayude y los está esperando en el desierto

Simplemente asentimos y hacemos una reverencia antes de irnos, en el camino puedo escuchar la conversación de Bow y Perfuma sobre su vida diaria, simplemente decido ignorarlos y tratar de centrarme en otras cosas 

-¿Todo bien? - pregunta Adora mirándome con curiosidad y yo me encojo de hombros con indiferencia, ella me analiza unos segundos - ¿una discusión con Shadow Weaver? 

-Algo así, suele ser muy molesta - digo sin muchas ganas y Adora me da una mirada comprensiva antes de cambiar el tema tratando de hacer que deje de estar de mal humor 

Al llegar al desierto puedo notar que a Huntara no le gusta mucho mi presencia, sé que me odia desde que me volví la "más fuerte" del desierto, gracias a eso una gran parte del desierto carmesí está en el lado de la rebelión, obviamente hay zonas de parte de la Horda 

Llegar al centro del desierto y notar que la nave fue arrastrada a una de esas zonas es algo estresante, es obvio que el lugar va estar lleno de soldados de la Horda y tal vez de robots, unos soldados del desierto se nos unen al verme dispuestos a ayudarnos algo muy bueno porque así tenemos más guerreros, al parecer Perfuma no se lleva muy bien con los cactus 

Nos ponemos capuchas antes de seguir a Huntara quien conoce muy bien el lugar pero sin saberlo nos lleva directo a una emboscada de la que es muy difícil escapar, como esperábamos la nave está rodeada de hordianos por lo que tenemos que pelear

Es algo agotador pero nos la arreglamos para ganar y Perfuma descubre que los cactus tienen raíces muy buenas por lo que gracias a ellas logra levantar la nave haciendo más fácil la tarea de transportarla a Luna Brillante 

La reina Angella nos felicita por nuestro trabajo antes de que vayamos a cenar, Glimmer entra junto a Micah y nos acompañan, me agrada la idea de que Micah se tome un tiempo para enseñarle a Glimmer más sobre la magia, así yo me libro de esa responsabilidad 

Los siguientes días son muy tranquilos, algo que es sospechoso, Bow y Adora se van a ayudar a Elberon mientras que yo me voy a un lugar apartado a practicar un poco de magia, no me gusta que las demás personas me vean usarla

Vuelvo a Luna Brillante a la hora de la cena y me sorprende ver a una niña que me presentan como Flutterina, algo en ella no me da confianza pero no indagó mucho sobre el tema, me siento agotada de mi entrenamiento 

Escucho a Bow y Adora relatar su batalla de hoy mientras suelto un suspiro al parecer la nueva capitana de la fuerza y Octavia hacen un buen equipo, la Horda empieza a hacer más ataques y anticipa cada uno de nuestros movimientos por lo que empezamos a perder territorio, algo muy frustrante 

Unos días después nos informan que los hordianos transportarán un arma misteriosa por lo que Bow, Adora, Spinerella, Netossa y yo somos enviados a emboscar el camión en el que la llevarán 

Es demasiado fácil derribarlo, algo que se me hace demasiado sospechoso, al ver el interior descubrimos que no hay ningún arma lo que nos da a entender que fuimos engañados 

Escucho a varios robots por la zona y al voltearme estamos rodeados en cuestión de segundos por una gran cantidad de robots 

-Al parecer los emboscados fuimos nosotros - menciona Netossa con nerviosismo mientras nos agrupamos en posición de defensa 

-Esto no va a terminar bien - murmuró antes de que los robots empiecen a atacar, nos defendemos como podemos, recibimos varias heridas pero logramos derrotarlos, nos cuesta volver a Luna Brillante y la preocupación en los reyes es inmediata, sé lo estresados que están desde que cada ataque que hacemos termina mal 

Nos curamos las heridas sin decir nada, es muy notoria la frustración en todo el grupo, espero que le esté yendo mejor a Glimmer en Las Salinas, no nos hemos comunicado mucho desde que fue hace un par de días 

Swift Wind aparece diciéndonos hacia donde vio que se retiraban unos camiones por lo que después de informar a la reina nos dirigimos al lugar 

No hay nada a simple vista por lo que caminamos por la zona, escucho a Netossa y a Spinerella discutir hasta que el sonido de un robot caminando se hace presente, nos ponemos en defensa de inmediato pero el robot solo taladra y se queda quieto sin hacer nada 

-Creo que deberíamos traer a Entrapta para que averigüe que hace - digo acercándome a verlo, no hace nada unos segundos antes de que una luz empiece a parpadear mientras hace un sonido, retrocedo dos pasos pero lo último que veo antes de quedar inconsciente es una luz verde


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrado por Adora

Despierto algo confundida hasta que recuerdo el robot y su ataque, me levanto de inmediato notando que estoy en Luna Brillante, observó con duda el lugar viendo a Bow, Netossa y Spinerella en camillas a mi lado y al frente está Catra en una mientras Glimmer sostiene su mano, me levanto notando que aun sigo siendo She-ra

Recuerdo que Catra recibió el impacto muy de cerca lo que me preocupa, esta completamente inconsciente y no puedo evitar asustarme por lo que me concentro usando mis poderes curativos 

Glimmer se mantiene apretando la mano de Catra mientras la observa con duda, luego de unos segundos Catra suelta un quejido mientras abre los ojos con dificultad, Glimmer de inmediato la abraza causando que grite de dolor por lo que la suelta 

-Lo siento! 

-No te preocupes - murmura Catra notablemente adolorida 

-¿Por qué sigue mal? - me pregunta Glimmer y yo llevo mi mano a la nuca 

-Bueno, el proceso de curación es algo complejo, necesita descansar para recuperarse - digo con algo de duda, el rey Micah entra y me acerco a él dejando a Glimmer con Catra

-¿Catra esta mejor? - pregunta algo preocupado y yo asiento 

-¿Cómo volvimos a Luna Brillante? 

-Bueno, Glimmer había vuelto de las Salinas un tiempo después de que se fueron, estábamos hablando cuando empezó a agarrarse el pecho haciendo una mueca de dolor, desapareció unos segundos y volvió con ustedes - dice y yo me sorprendo un poco, supongo que gracias al lazo se puede sentir cuando la otra persona está en peligro 

-¿Cómo siguen anticipando nuestros movimientos? - se queja Bow cruzandose de brazos 

-Tal vez rastrean a She-ra - dice la general y todos la miramos antes de que los demás me miren ¿es mi culpa? 

-Eso no es posible - escucho y me volteo viendo a Entrapta entrar - cuando era parte de la Horda pensé que sería muy útil rastrear a las princesas para saber que lugares serían fáciles de conquistar sin su intervención pero era necesario un pedazo de sus piedras runicas y yo veo la piedra de tu espada completa - explica con total tranquilidad antes de acercarse a Catra 

-¿Entonces cómo anticipan todo? - pregunto algo frustrada 

-Bueno, la respuesta más obvia es que hay un espía entre nosotros - dice Entrapta escogiendose de hombros 

-Flutterina - dice Catra de inmediato con algo de dificultad - desde que se unio a la rebelión hemos empezado a perder territorio, algo en ella no me agradaba desde un principio 

-Pero... Ella nos ayudó en Elberon - dice Bow con un poco de duda 

-¿No es la forma más fácil de ganarse la confianza de alguien? - pregunta Catra levantando una ceja, todos analizamos sus palabras notando que en realidad es algo obvio, Catra repentinamente se incorpora y dibuja un círculo de hechizo haciendo una mueca de notable dolor, notamos que la general estaba apunto de salir de la puerta pero ahora esta atrapada por el hechizo de Catra aunque es algo inestable, Glimmer y Micah refuerzan el hechizo por lo que Catra deja de usar magia y vuelve a recostarse jadeando de dolor 

-No se le dio autorización para salir - dice Micah mirando a la general que parece algo nerviosa 

-Pensé que lo mejor sería ir de inmediato a arrestar a la espía - dice y Micah frunce el ceño antes de hacer un hechizo de verdad - No puedo creer que me descubrieran tan rápido, mi actuación es perfecta 

-¿Quién eres? - pregunta Micah y vemos como la general cambia de forma a todos los presentes en la habitación antes de tomar la que supongo es su forma original, es un reptil 

-Mi nombre es Double Trouble y realmente estoy decepcionado de que me descubrieran tan rápido, son muy perspicaces - dice mirando a Entrapta y a Catra, su mirada se mantiene en Catra

-¿Tu misión era solo infiltrarte en la Horda? 

-Principalmente si, no lo tomen personal, solo me importa el dinero - dice con total tranquilidad, su personalidad me irrita un poco, Micah y Glimmer lo llevan a una "celda"

Observo a Catra y noto que esta dormida o quedo inconsciente por el dolor, una de dos, hago una mueca de frustración sabiendo que no puedo hacer mucho más para ayudarla, mañana estará mejor 

Veo a Entrapta hablar con Bow, por los movimientos que hace con las manos supongo que le cuenta sobre el robot por lo que me acerco 

-Logro hacerlo - murmura Entrapta notablemente sorprendida - era un futuro proyecto que no había desarrollado por completo, cuando nos fuimos con Scorpia deje algunos planos, supongo que alguien los encontró y decidió realizarlos 

-¿Sabes como detenerlos? 

-No, era más teoría que otra cosa lo que deje, no llegue a buscar la manera de realizarlo por lo que no se exactamente como funcionan pero, tratare de averiguarlo - dice decidida antes de irse a su laboratorio, decidimos dejar tranquila a Catra por lo que nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando despierto noto que mi cuerpo se siente mucho menos adolorido, aun me cuesta moverme pero no es un dolor tan desgarrador como antes 

Me siento observando la carpa, me quedo mirando mis piernas preguntandome si podré levantarme o caeré en el intento antes de tomar una decisión Glimmer aparece, noto que esta un poco emocionada y que tienen unas heridas leves 

-Tienes que descansar - me dice mientras me toma de los hombros empujandome para que vuelva a recostarme 

-¿Qué hiciste? - pregunto cediendo y volviendome a recostar

-Logre usar un hechizo de ubicación para descubrir donde estaba su base y pude destruir varias cosas y derrotar a la nueva capitana de la fuerza - dice emocionada mientras yo abro los ojos con sorpresa 

-¿Ya llegaste hasta esa clase de hechizos con Micah? Es asombroso - digo y noto como vacila un poco antes de asentir, puedo notar su nerviosismo por lo que frunzo el ceño - no te lo enseño Micah ¿verdad? 

-Fue Shadow Weaver... Noto mi desesperación por vengar lo que te hicieron y me mostró la forma de hacer un hechizo de ubicación, al parecer esta cultivando plantas mágicas... y margaritas

-No puedes confiar en ella - es lo único que digo con cansancio y veo a Glimmer fruncir el ceño 

-Ella me ayudo, me enseño algo muy útil, no digo que lo que me enseñaron tu y mi padre hasta ahora no sea útil pero siguen tratandome como una principiante 

-No te tratamos como principiante, sabemos tu potencial pero es necesario ir paso por paso, hay hechizos que son mezclas de otros, no podrías hacerlos sin saber cuáles son sus bases - digo y escucho a Glimmer hacer un sonido de frustración 

-Si lo sé, siempre lo dicen - dice y se da media vuelta para irse, me incorporó con dificultad y le tomo la mano para hablarle pero no logro evitar que se teletransporte, una sensación de mareo me recorre por unos segundos, trato sostenerme con para evitar caer de su cama pero es más doloroso de lo esperado por lo que mi agarre cede por completo - ¡Catra! - grita Glimmer antes de aparecer a mi lado notablemente preocupada me quedo recostada jadeando de dolor 

-Fue una pésima idea agarrar tu mano - murmuró con dificultad, trato de resistir pero siento como empiezo a perder la conciencia, odio estar tan débil 

Despierto varias horas después en mi habitación, por la luz que entra a la habitación se que es de mañana por lo que todo asumo que estuve inconsciente toda la noche, me levanto con menos dificultad de la esperada, el dolor es soportable mientras camino hacia el baño, luego de hacer mi aseo matutino me pongo ropa limpia antes de dirigirme al comedor

-¡Catra! ¿Estas mejor? - pregunta Adora apenas entro al comedor y la mirada del resto se dirige a mi

-Si, aun duele pero no tanto - digo con una ligera sonrisa sentándome al lado de Scorpia, me cuentan que Glimmer fue a ayudar a Perfuma 

Hablan de que los ataques de la Horda han reducido notablemente después de que su espía fuera arrestado y de que Glimmer logrará dañar su base

Veo a Micah muy frustrado respecto a Double Trouble, al parecer no da información que no sea fácil de suponer, aunque usen hechizos de verdad dice cosas completamente aparte y no referentes a la Horda 

-Creo que menciono que solo hablaría contigo - me dice de la nada cuando terminamos de comer, frunzo el ceño confundida 

-¿Por qué? 

-Dice que le agradas

-Hemos interactuado muy poco... 

-Es una persona muy extraña - dice Micah escogiendose de hombros 

-Supongo que iré a hablarle - digo con duda y noto que nadie parece muy seguro de la idea 

-Sabes hacer hechizos de verdad por cualquier cosa - dice Micah tranquilo 

-Por si acaso llevalo contigo - dice Entrapta entregándome un comunicador - estaremos pendientes ante cualquier cosa 

-Ten cuidado - dice Adora y yo asiento antes de levantarme y dirigirme a la "celda" dudo antes de entrar 

-Justo a quien quería ver - dice con una sonrisa mientras le hago una seña a los guardias para que nos dejen a solas, una vez que la puerta se cierra decido hablar 

-¿Por qué debería confiar en que me dirás la verdad? - pregunto cruzandome de brazos, veo como sonríe y se levanta del sillón acercándose al límite de la barrera 

-Puedes usar un hechizo de la verdad si quieres pero, pienso hablar contigo honestamente

-No entiendo porque tengo ese beneficio - digo y solo recibo una sonrisa de su parte como respuesta

-¿Podrías prestarme tu comunicador? 

-¿Para qué? 

-Darles algo de tiempo antes de que noten que fui atrapado, si no envió un informe de lo que pasa empezarán a sospechar 

-Puede que me arrepienta de esto - murmuró antes de quitar la barrera mágica y entregarle el comunicador 

-Sabía que podía contar contigo - es lo único que dice antes de volver a sentarse y configurar un par de cosas en el comunicador 

-Hasta que al fin te comunicas, no nos avisaste que la princesa se aparecería en la base - escucho la voz enfadada de Octavia

-No pude saberlo, la princesa se puede teletransportar, no estaba cerca cuando lo hizo por lo que no pude mandarles ni una advertencia 

-Pero ¿cómo nos encontró? 

-Creo que uso magia, hay muchos hechizos, tal vez uno le ayudo a saber su localización 

-¿Hay nuevas noticias? ¿Qué están haciendo las princesas? 

-Se están reorganizando aprovechando que el número de ataques bajo, todo está muy aburrido últimamente, ¿cómo están las cosas por allá? 

-Difíciles, Hordak esta furioso de que muchas armas fueron destruidas por la princesa, tuvimos que volver a la zona del terror - dice y Double Trouble levanta la vista y entrecierra los ojos

-Debo irme, están cerca - dice y se transforma en Flutterina

-Informanos de cualquier plan que tengan, para eso te pagamos - es lo último que dice Octavia antes de que la conversación se corte, Double Trouble vuelve a su forma original antes de pararse para entregarme la tableta

-¿Te pagan? 

-Solo me importa el dinero, no quien es bueno o quien es malo - dice con tranquilidad - no te cobrare por hoy pero, dile al rey que si quiere información útil por una bolsa de oro le digo lo necesario - dice con una sonrisa acercándose más de lo que me gustaría 

-Alejate, debo volver a activar la barrera - digo con incomodidad, simplemente me ignora y se acerca aún más poniendo su mano en mi mejilla 

-Eres muy interesante, creo que podría ser buenos amigos - dice y yo estoy por responder hasta que un sonido muy familiar se hace presente en la habitación, miro a un costado con algo me miedo encontrandome con una Glimmer muy sorprendida por la escena 

Me quedo congelada sin saber que hacer mientras veo como la mirada de Glimmer cambia de sorpresa a enfado, más rápido de lo que esperaba lanza un ataque a Double Trouble haciendo que se aleje de mi y entre dentro del círculo mágico de la barrera por lo que Glimmer la activa dejándolo encerrado de nuevo 

Siento la mano de Glimmer sobre mi brazo antes de aparecer repentinamente en su habitación, me suelta y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro notablemente enojada

-A penas me dijeron que estabas sola con el prisionero me preocupe por tu seguridad, lo cual fue una estupidez por completo, es obvio que estaban disfrutando su tiempo a solas

-No es de la manera que crees, déjame explicarte - digo de inmediato, tomando su brazo para que deje de moverse - simplemente estábamos conversando, la Horda aún no tiene ni idea de que su espía fue descubierto y bueno, descubrí que no le importa la guerra solo el dinero 

-¿Por qué desactivaste la barrera? Podían conversar tranquilamente con la barrera de por medio ¿querían cercanía? 

-¡No! - digo de inmediato y dudo unos segundos - le di mi comunicador para que hablara con la Horda... 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? 

-Para que diera su informe y la Horda no sospechara que su espía fue descubierto, escuché toda la conversación, no dijo nada importante sobre la rebelión - digo mientras Glimmer mira a un lado, puedo notar que aun sigue muy enojada, agarro su menton para hacer que me mire - eso fue lo único que pasó, luego de devolverme el comunicador simplemente invadió mi espacio personal y justo apareciste

-¿Por qué no lo alejaste? 

-Me tomo por sorpresa - digo y siento a Glimmer más tranquila aunque sigue algo enojada, sus ojos están desviados hacia un lado evitando mirarme mientras que yo empiezo a notar su cercanía, mi mano izquierda sigue sujetando su brazo firmemente mientras que la derecha no ha soltado su mentón, algo en mi mente se desconecta mientras me empiezo a agachar cada vez más cerca, Glimmer nota mi movimiento por lo que sus ojos se vuelven hacia mi, noto su sorpresa pero no le doy tiempo de decir algo antes de cerrar por completo la distancia y posar mis labios con suavidad sobre los suyos


	14. Chapter 14

Sus labios son más suaves de lo que imaginaba y tienen un sabor a fresa, siento mi corazón muy acelerado mientras una ligera calidez recorre todo mi cuerpo

Suelto su brazo para rodear su cintura apegándola un poco a mi, Glimmer se relaja ante el beso y enreda sus manos en mi cabello correspondiendo, muevo con suavidad mis labios sobre los suyos más por instinto que sabiendo que estoy haciendo, Glimmer imita mis movimientos con algo de vacilación 

Unos toques en la puerta hacen que nos separemos un poco aunque nos quedamos mirándonos algo en shock ante lo que acaba de pasar mientras tratamos de recuperar el aliento 

-¿Glimmer? ¿Estás ahí? - escuchamos a Angella detrás de la puerta, noto el nerviosismo de Glimmer y en cuestión de segundos estoy en mi habitación, veo los destellos rosas que dejo Glimmer antes de dejarme caer en mi cama ¿que acabo de hacer? 

Me deje llevar por completo aunque no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo, me quedo mirando el techo con una ligera sonrisa, realmente fue mágico besar a Glimmer

No me encuentro con ella el resto del día, su madre la mando a ayudar en Erenlandia y vuelve muy tarde 

Al día siguiente se ve muy tímida y me evita en muchas ocasiones, estamos juntas solo si Adora y Bow también están, no se como hablarle, se teletransporta antes de que pueda hacer algo 

Me quedo en mi habitación mirando el techo hasta que tocan mi puerta y me incorporó de inmediato para ir a abrirla encontrandome con Angella 

-Catra, Frosta pidió ayuda en su reino, pensaba enviarte junto a Scorpia si están de acuerdo - dice con una pequeña sonrisa y yo hago una pequeña mueca, no me agrada mucho el frio pero bueno 

-Esta bien, por mi no hay problema 

-Genial, le preguntaré a Scorpia - dice y yo decido acompañarla, como me esperaba Scorpia acepta de inmediato así que nos vamos al reino de Frosta 

-Una misión para el dúo de super amigas, seria mejor si Entrapta también estuviera pero esta muy ocupada con la nave de Mara - dice Scorpia muy animada y yo le sonrió 

-Me recordaría a la vez que estábamos buscando tecnología de primeros - digo y los ojos de Scorpia se iluminan ante el recuerdo 

-Esta vez si tenemos que tomar chocolate caliente - dice y empieza a hablar de un montón de cosas que podríamos hacer, solo la escucho participando en la conversación algunas veces

Las cosas en el reino de Frosta son complicadas por lo que tenemos que quedarnos unos días, volvemos a Luna Brillante con Frosta ya que hay una reunión para planear un ataque 

Somos las últimas en llegar, nos disculpamos y nos sentamos en los lugares vacíos, termino entre Mermista y Perfuma, siento la mirada de Glimmer sobre mi mientras Frosta se sienta a su lado 

Escucho sus planes algo ausente, tengo mucho sueño y Scorpia esta prácticamente igual, no hemos dormido mucho estos días, a las criaturas les encantaba molestar al atardecer hasta la madrugada 

-¿Todo entendido? - pregunta Glimmer y todos asentimos sabiendo que posiciones debemos tomar y que hacer 

-¿Estarán bien? - me pregunta Perfuma algo preocupada por nuestro aspecto cansado, una vez que la reunión termina 

-Si, solo descansaremos un poco - digo con una ligera sonrisa, como aun queda tiempo voy a mi habitación a dormir lo más que pueda

Siento como me sacuden varias veces hasta que despierto encontrandome con el rostro de Adora 

-Ya tenemos que ir, estarás bien o prefieres quedarte, te veo muy cansada 

-No te preocupes, descanse lo suficiente para resistir la mision - digo incorporandome, camino junto a Adora hasta donde los demás, a los segundos aparece Glimmer con una Scorpia aún algo adormilada, todos nos juntamos y Glimmer nos teletransporta al pueblo que vamos a recuperar 

Nos separamos y esperamos las señales, empiezan a haber varios errores a lo largo de la misión, aveces las princesas se contradicen cuando nos cruzamos por lo que empiezo a sospechar hasta que me cruzo con Glimmer quien esta muy concentrada en la mision y me indica que haga mi parte 

Me quedo mirandola antes de soltar un gruñido de enfado, en cuestión de segundos la ataco y logro derribarla, ella parece demasiado sorprendida por mi acción 

-¿Qué crees que haces? - dice enojada 

-Lo estabas haciendo bien pero subestimaste a un alma gemela, ¿creíste que no sería capaz de reconocer que no eres Glimmer? - digo y noto sorpresa antes de que empiece a reírse mientras vuelve a su forma original 

-En definitiva me agradas demasiado, lastima que no sea igual con tu alma gemela, me convertí en ti para distraerla y funcionó completamente, ni siquiera sospecho - dice Double Trouble con una sonrisa, me levanto de inmediato y hago un hechizo de atadura sintiéndome demasiado enojada, escucho el sonido característico de cuando aparece Glimmer y un pequeño sonido de confusión 

-¿No dijiste que irías al otro lado? - pregunta con duda y yo me hago a un lado mostrándole a Double Trouble inmovilizado 

-Él lo dijo - digo y noto su sorpresa, un gruñido sale de mis labios y me voy de ahí dejando que Glimmer se encargue de Double Trouble 

-Miren quien tenemos aquí - escucho y me volteo encontrandome con Erza, mi mirada se dirige a la insignia de capitana de la fuerza en su pecho, así que ella es la nueva capitana de la que hablaron, maldita sea 

-¿Así que te mandaron a cuidar este pueblo? - pregunto mirandola con una mueca

-Nuestro espía nos dijo que vendrían, es divertido que no revisen a sus prisioneros, tenía un mini robot que destruyó la barrera mágica - digo y ruedo los ojos ante la mala seguridad en la rebelión 

-Crei que lo habían hecho, la rebelión no es tan buena teniendo prisioneros, es algo nuevo para ellos creo 

-Se nota, ya quisiera yo estar en esas "celdas" - dice con una sonrisa antes de atacarme, la esquivo con facilidad y empezamos una pelea algo pareja, estoy acostumbrada a enfrentarme a ella, siempre que me retrasaba en los entrenamientos me tocaba entrenar con su grupo, después de un castigo de Shadow Weaver

-Sigues teniendo los mismos errores - digo logrando inmovilizarla contra una pared, ella sonríe 

-Y tu sigues siendo muy ágil y fuerte, hubiera sido muy útil que siguieras en la Horda a estas alturas hubiéramos conquistado todo Etheria - dice y yo sonrió ligeramente 

-Eso no lo dudo - digo soltandola, Erza no trata de derribarme solo me sonríe de una manera que me incómoda 

-Te has puesto más guapa con los años - dice llevando su mano a mi mejilla me tenso ligeramente y trato de retroceder, ella prevé eso y cambia nuestras posiciones de forma que termino con acorralada contra la pared - ¿por qué tan distante? Has olvidado los buenos momentos que tuvimos 

-Eso fue hace mucho, ya no importa - digo con incomodidad, veo de reojo como varios soldados de la Horda huyen, con Double Trouble fuera la rebelión esta ganando

-Me duele tanto que digas eso - dice y echa un vistazo atrás - creo que debemos retirarnos, me encantaría que nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión, ahora debo huir - dice y antes de que pueda detenerla en un rápido movimiento besa mis labios dejándome inmóvil, se separa y me da un guiño antes de huir 

Me quedo unos segundos en la misma posición hasta que veo al resto celebrar la victoria, me acerco negando con la cabeza, eso fue malditamente incomodo 

-¡Lo logramos! - grita Bow feliz y todos gritamos felices, Adora deja de ser She-ra y se acerca a mi, noto que ladea la cabeza confundida

-Catra... Tienes los labios manchados de lápiz labial? - dice y yo me sorprendo antes de pasar mi mano por mi boca, la veo y efectivamente, esta manchada de lápiz labial, no me di cuenta que Erza tenia los labios pintados 

Levanto la vista notando que los demás celebran mientras que Adora me mira con confusión y Glimmer se acerca a mi con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido 

-Todo tiene una explicación - digo con algo de miedo, Adora de pronto hace una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa 

-Sabía que conocía a la nueva capitana de la fuerza, era tu ex novia - dice Adora y yo hago una mueca ante la mirada de sorpresa de Glimmer 

-Adora no digas nada más - digo cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos sintiéndome muy frustrada, siento a Glimmer tomar mi hombro antes de que un sonido familiar se haga presente sabiendo que estamos de vuelta en Luna Brillante y debo darle explicaciones


	15. Chapter 15

Hay un silencio Glimmer no dice nada simplemente va a sentarse en el asiento cerca de su ventana, dudo un poco antes de sentarme a su lado algo alejada, suelto un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar

-A veces solía retrasarme a propósito para los entrenamientos, Shadow Weaver solía enojarse y me dejaba unirme al entrenamiento aunque me daba un castigo cuando terminaba pero con el tiempo se canso y decidió castigarme mientras el resto entrenaba y que luego me uniera al siguiente grupo que era el grupo de Erza, al principio fue algo incomodo porque no los conocía en lo más mínimo pero, me di cuenta que era mucho más agradable no había la presión de Shadow Weaver como cuando Adora estaba presente, descubrí que los entrenamientos podían ser realmente divertidos

Una sonrisa involuntaria aparece en mis labios al recordarlo, creo que eran los momentos más agradables 

-¿Así que te retrasabas intencionalmente para estar con ese grupo? 

-Cada cierto tiempo, los castigos de Shadow Weaver no eran algo que me gustará recibir a diario, solía retrasarme cuando me cansaba de estar en la sombra de Adora, con el tiempo forme una buena amistad con todo el grupo y muchas veces prefería almorzar junto a ellos, Adora trato de unirse pero no encajaba - digo haciendo una mueca - recuerdo que el grupo se enojo ligeramente por la atención que recibían por culpa de Adora 

-¿Cuando empezaron una relación? 

-Cuando teníamos 15 años, no sabíamos que era una relación por un tiempo hasta que una cadete mayor lo menciono por lo que teníamos un título para el tipo de relación que teníamos, Adora no llegó a comprender el término pero simplemente nos apoyo, duramos dos años hasta que la noticia llegó a Shadow Weaver, ella se enfureció y nos separo hoy fue la primera vez que nos veíamos después de eso 

-Crei que Shadow Weaver solo estaba en contra de que estés con Adora 

-Ella estaba en contra de que fuera feliz - digo haciendo una mueca de enojo 

-Así que Erza te hacía feliz... - dice pensativa 

-Era muy distinto a cuando estaba con Adora, Erza nunca me hizo sentir menos y de alguna manera siempre lograba animarme - digo algo perdida en los recuerdos - también me gustaba la sensación de libertad cuando estaba a su lado, no te voy a negar que por un segundo pensé que ella podía ser mi alma gemela 

-Es normal, me paso lo mismo con Bow, creo que en ese momento era imposible pensar en nosotras en una relación - dice Glimmer y la noto demasiado pensativa 

-Sé que no importa si no nos hubiéramos conocido y el lazo no hubiera aparecido - digo y Glimmer me mira con curiosidad, coloco mi mano en su mejilla - puede que aun seguiríamos tratando de destruirnos pero, puedo asegurar que esa situación hubiera cambiado poco a poco, el lazo no es todo, hay personas que no lo aceptan y este se debilita hasta ser prácticamente inexistente, mis sentimientos por ti no aparecieron de la nada gracias al lazo, se desarrollaron según te fui conociendo y hubiera pasado independientemente si no sabia que eras mi pareja predestinada 

Hay un silencio después de mis palabras, Glimmer me observa muy sonrojada, en un movimiento rápido siento sus labios sobre los míos, mi cuerpo se estremece por completo ante el contacto, correspondo sin dudarlo y me dejo llevar 

No sé cuanto tiempo nos besamos, solo nos separamos unos segundos para recuperar el aire antes de volver a besarnos, sus labios son adictivos, salimos de nuestra burbuja cuando la puerta se abre repentinamente 

-¡No peleen! - grita Bow dramáticamente entrando junto a Adora, se dan cuenta de lo que pasaba y noto que se avergüenzan - L-lo siento... Adora me dijo que Glimmer estaba enojada y yo... Crei que-

-Ignoren que estuvimos aquí - dice Adora completamente roja reaccionando, toma a Bow del brazo y lo arrastra con ella, la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos y un silencio se hace presente en la habitación antes de que empiece a reírme, dios eso fue malditamente incomodo

-No podré verlos a la cara en mucho tiempo - dice Glimmer muy sonrojada mientras cubre su rostro con sus manos 

-Lo malo es que no podemos faltar a la cena 

-Creo que mis padres notarán que paso algo - dice Glimmer muy nerviosa 

-Bueno no es como que sea algo malo - digo mirándola con duda, Glimmer se encoge de hombros sin saber que hacer o decir - Creo que debería ir a hablar con Adora, debo asegurarme de que no le contó a todos que mi ex es la capitana de la fuerza 

-Y yo iré a hablar con Bow para asegurarme de que no mencione nada en la cena - dice Glimmer hay un silencio en el que ninguna hace el intento de moverse, nos mantenemos sentadas lado a lado 

Dudo un poco antes de atraer a Glimmer en un abrazo, ella corresponde de inmediato soltando un suspiro, creo que todo lo demás puede esperar un poco, no quiero alejarme de Glimmer en este momento


	16. Chapter 16

-Catra ¿Puedes acompañarme? - me pregunta Adora cuando nos cruzamos en un pasillo y yo la miro con la cabeza inclinada 

-¿A dónde? 

-Bueno, Madame Razz sabe mucho de Mara tal vez pueda ayudarnos a encontrar el arma de la que hablaba en su holograma, pero no quiero ir sola - dice llevando su mano a su nuca

-No me hago problema de ir contigo - digo y Adora sonríe feliz, caminamos hablando de diversas cosas

-Siempre es tan difícil encontrar a Razz - se queja Adora cuando llevamos una media hora buscando el lugar donde vive

-O simplemente tienes mala memoria 

-El bosque se ve igual, es difícil ubicarse - se defiende Adora cruzandose de brazos, logró escuchar un sonido de explosión a una gran distancia 

-Están atacando un pueblo - digo frunciendo el ceño, Adora de inmediato muestra indecisión - no te preocupes, sigue buscando a Razz, iré a ayudar en lo que pueda 

-Esta bien, espero encontrarla pronto, por favor cuidate - me dice Adora poniendo su mano en mi hombro y yo asiento antes de que tomemos caminos separados

Al llegar al pueblo veo a unos hordianos amenazando a gente del pueblo, logró derribarlos mientras activo el aparato que me dio Entrapta para informar de un lugar bajo ataque

Atacó a todos los hordianos que puedo mientras protejo a las personas y les indico una dirección en la que evacuar, Spinerella y Netossa aparecen para ayudar, aun así no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para detenerlos, solo evacuamos a la gente viendo con frustración como perdemos otro pueblo 

Los hordianos han ganado demasiado territorio últimamente, hemos perdido casi todos los pueblos, Glimmer aparece y veo la frustración en su rostro, sin mucho más que hacer transporta a la gente del pueblo a los campamentos de Luna Brillante, el único lugar seguro que podemos ofrecerles de momento 

Veo el cielo hasta que unos ruidos me llaman la atención, afino la vista y noto que es la señora de la que hablaba Adora, corro en esa dirección ignorando los llamados de Spinerella y Netossa, me cruzo con Adora y Swift Wind, ella parece muy desesperada en seguir a Razz, le indico la dirección que la vi tomar y llegamos a unas ruinas de los primeros 

Madame Razz se alegra de que Adora encontrará el azúcar y toma la caja antes de irse, Adora busca un poco más y encuentra un disco de los primeros que guarda 

Madame Razz parece sufrir lapsos entre el pasado y el presente, la vemos hablar sola como si Mara estuviera en ese momento y escuchamos su interesante explicación sobre que She-ra no es solo la espada 

Adora pregunta sobre las personas a las que se refiere pero Razz empieza a llorar por los recuerdos y porque Mara prometió volver y ella ha estado esperando mucho tiempo, le dice a Adora que debe hablar con Mara y que hay un mal en el "corazón de Etheria" antes de correr de nuevo, llegamos a su casa muy agotadas, me sorprende demasiado la velocidad de Razz

Adora trata de cuestionar lo del corazón de Etheria pero Razz parece muy confundida entre sus recuerdos, se queda pensativa por lo que Adora se resigna en que diga algo mientras la tarta se hornea, me quedo observando el paisaje notando como anochece, me quedo completamente en mis pensamientos sobre la información dada por Razz hasta que el timbre que anuncia que la tarta está hecha me saca de mi ensoñación 

Veo que Adora se despierta algo confundida mientras Razz dice que es hora, corremos de inmediato detrás de ella de nuevo y llegamos a la nave de Mara, Razz entra asustando a Bow quien parece muy confundido con su presencia, Entrapta aparece ante el ruido y nos mira con curiosidad 

-Tienes que hablar con Mara, tienes lo necesario - le dice Razz con desesperación a Adora quien parece muy sorprendida hasta que saca el disco de los primeros y se acerca al panel 

La veo buscar un tiempo hasta que coloca el disco y dice "She-ra" a los segundos aparece un holograma de Mara muy mal herida y vemos todo lo que pasa y como llegamos a Despondos, hay un largo silencio hasta que Mara llama a Adora y nos volteamos a verla parada frente a silla de piloto 

Empieza a hablarle a Adora sobre lo que los primeros le hacían al planeta y sobre lo que es el corazón de Etheria, hay una especie de conmoción al descubrir que el arma es el planeta entero y usarla significaría destruir todo, que obviamente She-ra es la llave para activarla 

-Salva el mundo que amamos - es lo último que dice antes de que se corte el mensaje, Razz se acerca y deja la tarta sobre la silla 

-Para ti Mara querida - dice dejando caer un par de lágrimas 

Trato de recordar sabiendo que leí algo sobre el corazón de Etheria, me llevo la mano a la frente tratando de recordar hasta que aparece un fragmento

-La isla de las bestias - digo y todos me miran con confusión ante mis repentinas palabras - hay algo de información en ese lugar, aunque salir vivo de esa zona es muy difícil 

-Hay que informarle esto a la reina y luego ver de ir a la isla de las bestias - dice Adora decidida y los demás asienten, noto a Entrapta entre emocionada y preocupada


	17. Chapter 17

Hay una larga discusión sobre el corazón de Etheria, algunos consideran que se podría usar a pesar de nuestras múltiples aclaraciones de que es muy peligroso 

-Podríamos usarla en contra de la Horda si logramos canalizarla - dice Shadow Weaver de la nada y noto su presencia - es magia, podría ayudarnos 

-Eso es cierto, si logramos liberar esa magia podría ayudarnos - dice Glimmer pensativa y yo hago una mueca, nadie escucha en esta sala? 

-No podemos activarlo, eso significaría la destrucción del planeta - digo ya algo enfadada 

-Pero eso era hace mil años, tal vez ahora si se pueda activar - dice Glimmer 

-Mara dijo que seguía absorbiendo magia y que era muy inestable, no podemos arriesgarnos - le digo a Glimmer en un tono más alto del que debería, ella parece muy sorprendida por mi tono antes de fruncir el ceño enojada

-A veces es necesario tomar riesgos, cada vez la Horda conquista más territorio, en cualquier momento podrían llegar aqui - dice Shadow Weaver y me mantengo en silencio sin ganas de seguir discutiendo 

-Es demasiado riesgoso - dice Angella con decisión y veo a Glimmer apunto de refutar pero Angella la calla con una mirada antes de mirarme - dijiste que habías leído algo sobre eso en la isla de las bestias, podríamos descubrir cómo funciona y si hay alguna posibilidad de usarlo sin riesgos

-Si, solo que el lugar es muy peligroso, hay algo muy oscuro que protege ese lugar - digo haciendo una mueca y veo el reconocimiento en los ojos de Micah, el logro librarme de lo que me atrapó y ponerme a salvo 

-Podrían ir Entrapta, Bow, Glimmer, Adora y tu, el teletransporte de Glimmer podría salvarlos en caso de que sea muy difícil salir - dice Angella pensativa y todos nos miramos, Glimmer es la única que parece contrariada pero al final asiente aunque evita mirarme en todo momento 

-Cuídense mucho - dice Micah y asentimos antes de que Glimmer nos teletransporte a la isla, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo ante el paisaje

-¿Estás bien? - pregunta Adora colocando su mano en mi hombro y yo respiro profundo antes de asentir, escucho la señal hacia el centro sabiendo que es a donde debemos ir 

-Síganme, será un camino algo largo - digo con algo de vacilación, noto que me miran con preocupación pero solo me pongo seria antes de empezar a caminar por el lugar

Nos enfrentamos a varias criaturas pero son rápidamente quitadas del camino, recuerdo perfectamente las debilidades de cada una 

-Sigue siendo raro verte usar magia - dice Adora soltando una risita una vez que nos libramos de una gran criatura

-No es algo que me agrade mucho usar, siempre me recuerda a este lugar - digo haciendo una mueca retomando el camino, luego de unos minutos la señal se hace más fuerte y siento un temblor en todo el cuerpo logrando detenerme, los recuerdos me incomodan demasiado

-¿Catra? - pregunta Adora preocupada y yo sacudo la cabeza saliendo del trance 

-Estamos cerca - digo en voz baja - debemos seguir, atacará a los más débiles de espíritu, tardará un poco más en atacar a los demás, debe reconocerlos primero - digo llevando mi mano a mi cara - probablemente sea una de las primeras en caer, la computadora donde esta todo esta a simple vista 

-¿Hay alguna manera de librarnos de lo que sea que vaya a atacarnos? - pregunta Bow notablemente alterado 

-Es complicado, tuve suerte de que Micah me encontrará a tiempo, tuvo que ser muy rápido para no verse atrapado, puedes luchar contra eso, pero es difícil - digo y suelto un suspiro hay un silencio antes de que me decida a avanzar, me siguen algo tensos mirando a todos lados 

Empiezo a detenerme pero no lo notan al principio, empiezo a debilitarme sintiendo una profunda tristeza se apodera de mi ser, caigo de rodillas sintiendo como las raíces oscuras me rodean 

-¡Catra! - escucho pero no identifico a quien me llama, mis ojos se cierran, siento un profundo vacío en mi interior empiezo a pensar que realmente no vale la pena seguir con vida, es como si cuerpo ya no me perteneciera 

De pronto siento como mi cuerpo reacciona, abro los ojos atontada y lo primero que veo es a She-ra, quien supongo nos libro de la señal 

-¿Están bien? - pregunta y veo al resto levantarse con algo de dificultad notablemente abrumados, Glimmer esta a poca distancia de mi respira agitada mientras permanece recostada en el piso, noto que su mano está a centímetros de la mía ¿trato de llegar a mi mientras la señal la afectaba? 

Tomó su mano con fuerza y ella levanta la cabeza, noto algunas lágrimas salir de sus ojos por lo que me acerco y la sostengo en mis brazos, ella se aferra a mi con fuerza, veo a Entrapta dirigirse a la computadora y empezar sus investigaciones pidiéndole ayuda a Adora con las palabras de los primeros 

Bow mira con preocupación a Glimmer y luego a mi con la pregunta de si estoy bien en sus ojos, me encojo de hombros sin saber que decir, unos ruidos llaman mi atención y me volteo encontrandome con los ojos de una criatura a una distancia considerable, le hago una seña a Bow de que se acerque, el duda pero se acerca notablemente confundido

Le entrego a Glimmer quien tarda un poco en soltarme, noto que me mira notablemente asustada y confundida, me levanto y me doy la vuelta, avanzó varios pasos antes de que la criatura se acerque a atacarme, la reconozco de inmediato, nunca pude ganarle, termine muy mal en todas las ocasiones en las que nos enfrentamos 

Me dedico a esquivar y lanzar uno que otro ataque, logra darme en un costado causando una herida relativamente profunda, un gruñido sale de mis labios, recibo varias heridas mientras contengo a la bestia 

-Ya tengo toda la información que necesitamos - dice Entrapta por lo que lanzó el ataque más fuerte que puedo con la energía que me queda alejando a la bestia, retrocedo hasta donde están y en cuestión de segundos estamos en Luna Brillante 

-¿Estan bien? - pregunta Angella muy preocupada, me quedo en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras siento todo mi cuerpo adolorido

Adora se acerca de inmediato transformada en She-ra y me cura, sonrió sintiéndome mucho mejor mientras Entrapta empieza a hablar de que es realmente peligroso usar el corazón de Etheria

Angella nos manda a descansar al notar que la visita a la isla de las bestias no fue nada agradable, lo bueno es que el uso del corazón de Etheria ha sido descartado por completo 

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó en la isla? Era muy extraño - dice Bow mientras caminamos, yo suelto un suspiro

-Bueno, había un letrero hace tiempo por la zona, supongo que las criaturas lo derribaron - empiezo sin muchas ganas y todos me miran con notable interés - Ese lugar afecta a las personas que entren con los sentimientos más negativos que vas a experimentar en tu vida, sea de tu pasado, presente o futuro 

-¿Cómo puede saber el futuro? 

-Ni idea, esa isla siempre fue muy misteriosa - es lo único que digo, siento la mano de Glimmer tomar la mía con fuerza y la observó con preocupación aún parece demasiado afectada 

En un punto nos separamos y cada quien va a sus habitaciones, excepto yo, que acompaño a Glimmer a la suya algo preocupada 

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo hoy? - pregunta con la mirada baja 

-Claro - digo de inmediato, Glimmer me da una ligera sonrisa antes de transportarnos a su cama, espero no caerme aveces me muevo mucho en las noches, la atraigo en un abrazo y Glimmer se aferra a mi con fuerza

¿Qué sentimiento negativo habrá tenido en la señal? Ha estado muy extraña desde ese momento


	18. Chapter 18

Perder Plumeria fue un golpe muy fuerte para la rebelión, no logramos derrotar a la Horda, perder un reino era horrible y ponía a todos más susceptibles, Perfuma estaba destrozada 

El tema sobre el corazón de Etheria volvió a surgir pero Angella y Micah prohibieron por completo usarlo, los ánimos de la rebelión habían caído en picada 

Nos la pasábamos merodeando por el bosque ante cualquier ataque mientras las princesas se quedaban a proteger sus reinos

Con mucha cautela logre acercarme a Plumeria notando la gran cantidad de soldados y de robots que habían, recuperarlo se veía demasiado complicado, volví con esa noticia y todos parecían muy frustrados 

Luego de unos días un pésimo presentimiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo mientras estaba merodeando por el bosque, volví de inmediato a Luna Brillante donde me cruce con Adora y Bow

-Hey ¿Qué pasa? Te ves muy preocupada - dice Adora mirándome con duda 

-Tengo un pésimo presentimiento - digo y llevo mi mano a mi pecho sintiendo una molestia algo familiar - ¿donde esta Glimmer? 

-Debería estar por los alrededores pendiente de cualquier amenaza - dice Bow y al notar mi seriedad deciden que lo mejor es buscarla, llegamos a un pasillo justo en el momento en que Glimmer desaparece junto a Scorpia 

-¿A dónde fueron? - pregunta Adora notablemente confundida y yo pienso unos minutos antes de caer en cuenta sobre lo que pasa 

-La piedra runica de Scorpia es necesaria para activar el corazón de Etheria - digo con seriedad y de inmediato Bow y Adora palidecen - iré a la zona del terror a tratar de impedirlo

-Si Scorpia logra conectarse con su piedra runica estaremos en problemas - dice Adora pasando su mano con su cabello - iré a detener a Light Hope, evitare que active el corazón de Etheria 

-Yo debo buscar a Entrapta, tal vez sepa como detenerlo en caso de que se active - dice Bow y nos miramos con un asentimiento Bow es el primero en irse mientras que Adora parece demasiado dudosa 

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, cuando solucionemos esto festejaremos como siempre - digo dándole una sonrisa, Adora corresponde aunque no muy animada - bueno, será como en el pasado pero a distancia, yo cuido de ti y tu cuidas de mi, si logramos cumplir nuestras partes de este plan improvisado no habrá problemas 

-Si, cuidate mucho y espero que logres llegar a tiempo para evitarlo - dice y yo asiento, veo a Adora transformarse en She-ra y Swift Wind aparece para llevarla, yo uso un hechizo de rapidez y corro hasta la zona del terror 

Esquivo a varios soldados de la Horda evitando que me detecten, entro al edificio y veo los pasillos algo perdida, no recuerdo muy bien la ruta a la Black Garnet, corro por los pasillos tratando de buscar algo familiar hasta que lo encuentro, noto mi error al momento de ver que estoy en la entrada del laboratorio de Hordak por desgracia el parecía a punto de salir por lo que nos encontramos frente a frente 

-¡Tu! ¡Maldita traidora! - grita y levanta el brazo, noto el arma que uso para conquistar Plumeria y un escalofrío me recorre mientras esquivo por muy poco su ataque 

Me dedico a correr esquivando mientras maldigo varias veces, un disparo logra darme haciendo que vuele varios metros antes de caer muy fuerte contra el piso, jadeo un poco sintiendo un dolor insoportable en el hombro mientras me levanto, de inmediato tengo que esquivar otro ataque, decido contraatacar y lanzó un hechizo contra el haciéndole un poco de daño 

Sigo lanzándole hechizos hasta que vuelve a atacarme con su arma por lo que vuelvo a huir 

-Tu traición será castigada por Hordiano Primero cuando llegue a este planeta - dice mientras me ataca, llego a una habitación en la que hay un gancho enorme y trepó hasta la cadena que lo sostiene en cuestión de segundos 

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Hordiano vendrá? Nunca le importaste en todo este tiempo - le grito con furia, Hordak lanza un fuerte grito de furia y me ataca dañando la cadena que sostiene el gancho, yo salto directo a él logrando darle un puñetazo en la mejilla antes de impulsarme y romper su arma de una patada, escucho como el gancho esta por caer por lo que en un rápido movimiento empujo a Hordak debajo del gancho, una vez que este cae y la tierra se disipa veo con alivio a Hordak inconsciente, me acerco a la pared mientras jadeo y me dejo caer sin fuerzas, creo que no podré detener a Scorpia 

Cierro los ojos y pierdo la consciencia por un tiempo indefinido hasta que unos pasos me hacen reaccionar, abro los ojos con dificultad 

-¡Catra! - grita Glimmer acercándose de inmediato muy preocupada 

-¿Por qué quieres activar el corazón de Etheria? - pregunto con la voz débil 

-¿Activarlo? Lo único que quería era que Scorpia se conecte con su piedra runica para que la rebelión tenga más fuerza - dice frunciendo el ceño confundida y yo analizó mis recuerdos notando que cuando Entrapta nos dijo lo que era necesario para activar el corazón solo estábamos Adora, Bow y yo 

-Su conexión era lo que faltaba para que el corazón se active - digo en voz baja y Glimmer abre los ojos con sorpresa antes de mostrar miedo 

-Yo... Debe haber una manera de revertirlo - dice Glimmer muy desesperada mientras se levanta, retrocede unos pasos hasta que escrituras de Primeros aparecen en sus brazos, la veo gritar de dolor mientras cae, una luz de distintos colores sale de su cuerpo 

-Glimmer... - murmuró con dificultad tratando de llegar a ella pero fracasando totalmente, mi cuerpo está muy agotado, veo como se levanta y sale con dificultad del lugar, me levanto con mucho esfuerzo y camino lento en la misma dirección que Glimmer 

Luego de unos minutos un golpe sorpresivo me derriba, Hordak me da un par de golpes antes de avanzar con una sonrisa, mis ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver el cielo plagado de estrellas, esto esta muy mal 

Me levanto de nuevo sabiendo que Hordak va a por Glimmer, el sonido de unas naves hace que levante la cabeza viendo varias naves blancas, corro ignorando el dolor de mi cuerpo viendo como una luz aparece donde estan Glimmer y Hordak, apresuró mi carrera y logró empujar a Glimmer quitándola de la luz verde, mi cuerpo cae y me solo logro incorporarme un poco sabiendo que no podré escapar de lo que sea que vaya a suceder

-¡Catra! - grita Glimmer con lágrimas en los ojos y todo el paisaje cambia, ya no estoy frente a ella, levantó la vista viendo a un alto tipo con tres ojos de un lado, un miedo profundo se apodera de mi cuerpo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El arco al que quería llegar :D


	19. Chapter 19

Nos enfrentamos a unos robots para proteger a unos etherianos, no podemos hacer mucho más que llevarlos a un campamento improvisado, prácticamente todo Etheria esta llena de los robots y no son muy fuertes, los de Entrapta no tienen no son nada en comparación 

Bow y Adora al principio estaban enojados porque active el corazón de Etheria pero les explique que no tenía idea de que la conexión de Scorpia con su piedra runica fuera necesaria, solo quería que la rebelión fuera más fuerte y la verdad los poderes de Scorpia nos han salvado varias veces 

Entrapta aprovecha cada vez que el tal Hordiano Primero hace un comunicado para tratar de determinar las coordenadas de la nave principal donde, suponemos, esta Catra a parte también se dedica a mejorar los comunicadores para que podamos contactarnos cuando estemos en el espacio 

Todos los días una sensación de culpa y dolor por haber perdido a Catra me abruma, recuerdo que me pasó lo mismo cuando fuimos a la isla de las bestias, una parte de mi pensó que tendría una pelea con ella, no que por mi culpa terminaría a manos del enemigo a quien sabe cuanta distancia, por un momento me asuste pensando que había muerto por un horrible dolor que me dio en el pecho hace unos días pero no, solo nuestro vínculo se debilitó hasta ser casi invisible, eso me hizo entender porque mi madre creyó por años que mi padre había muerto 

Todos los días cerraba los ojos y me concentraba en la magia que había alrededor, la casi inexistente sensación del vínculo que me unía a Catra me tranquilizaba un poco

Proteger a Adora era algo muy común, suele olvidar que ya no tiene la espada y se lanza contra los robots como si aún pudiera transformarse en She-ra cuando eso no es posible, las cosas entre nosotras han estado algo tensas independientemente de que fuera accidental termine haciendo que su mejor amiga este en manos del enemigo y sé que eso le afecta más de lo que quiere demostrar, creo que esta muy estresada con eso y con el hecho de que ya no pueda transformarse en She-ra 

Después de un ataque sorpresa tuvimos que llevar el campamento a otra zona, Adora nos guia a un lugar oculto que Razz le enseñó, tenemos una reunión para organizarnos 

-Necesito acercarme más cuando vuelva a dar un mensaje - se queja Entrapta mientras las demás princesas lo consideran demasiado arriesgado - a este paso tardaremos demasiado en saber su ubicación 

-Yo puedo teletransportarte cerca - digo y todos me miran dispuestos a empezar con objeciones - es la mejor opción, ustedes pueden usar algunos robots de Entrapta para distraer la atención 

-Es muy arriesgado - dice mi madre muy preocupada, yo le doy una pequeña sonrisa 

-Estaremos bien, además no podemos perder mucho tiempo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo Catra logre evitar darle información importante a Hordiano Primero además el puede matarla en cualquier momento - digo y se me rompe la voz en las últimas palabras, siento los brazos de mi padre rodearme mientras unas lagrimas salen de mis ojos, me alejo sabiendo que no merezco ser consolada, todo esto es mi culpa 

Estamos organizandonos cuando el holograma gigante de Hordiano aparece a la distancia, es la primera vez que no habla de que traerá paz y esas cosas, ordena que entreguemos a She-ra, un miedo profundo se instala en mi al saber que Catra reveló información, cierro los ojos y un atisbo de alivio aparece al poder sentir el débil vínculo, aunque hay una extraña sensación 

-Es frustrante no saber cuanta información maneja Hordiano, debemos rescatar a Catra cuanto antes - dice Adora muy frustrada mientras la mayoría asiente, sé que hay personas que consideran innecesario rescatarla 

Nos separamos y después de que una explosión llame la atención de los clones en la zona me teletransporto con Entrapta cerca de donde apareció el holograma, me quedo vigilando alrededor mientras ella hace lo suyo 

Derribó a un dron antes de que nos detecte pero veo con nerviosismo como los otros robots más avanzados se acercan 

-Lo tengo! - grita Entrapta emocionada y nos teletransporto de inmediato lejos de la zona del terror 

Llegamos al campamento donde los demás están, Entrapta anuncia con orgullo que sabe la ubicación de la nave por lo que empezamos a planear cuando salir en la nave de Mara, no hay mucho tiempo por lo que decidimos irnos esta noche, solo iremos Adora, Bow, Entrapta y yo mientras los demás se encargarán de seguir defendiendo a los etherianos 

En la noche despejan el lugar para que podamos despegar sin que los robots lo detecten al principio, una parte de nosotros esta segura que Hordiano sabrá que salimos del planeta pero al menos no lo impidió 

Miro con asombro el espacio mientras Entrapta se encarga de fijar el curso directo a la nave de Hordiano


	20. Chapter 20

Hay un largo silencio mientras nos sostenemos con fuerza a la nave manteniéndonos ocultos para que piensen que Adora va sola, escuchamos como los pasos se alejan antes de soltarnos y caer al piso 

-El traje pasó la prueba, no morimos! - celebra Entrapta en voz baja 

-¡¿Esa era una posibilidad?! - exclamo en voz baja un poco fuerte, Entrapta mueve la mano restándole importancia 

-No paso así que no hay porque preocuparse - dice totalmente tranquila 

-Bueno, hay que dividirnos, Entrapta y yo buscaremos el servidor mientras tu tratas de encontrar a Catra - dice Bow y todos asentimos antes de separarnos, camino algo asustada por la nave, se ve demasiado imponente 

Me escondo varias veces de algunos clones y en una terminó en un pasillo lleno de habitaciones, recorro una por una pero Catra no está aquí, trato de comunicarme con los demás para saber si alguno encontró algo pero solo escucho estática algo que me pone demasiado nerviosa 

Salgo de ese pasillo y a la distancia veo a Bow y Entrapta ellos notan mi presencia y nos saludamos con un movimiento de manos antes de acercarnos

-¿Enocntraron algo? - susurro y ellos niegan con la cabeza 

-Nos hemos perdido varias veces, los pasillos son algo confusos - susurra Bow

-Bueno, creo que tomare el camino de la derecha, encontré habitaciones pero en ninguna estaba Catra 

-Esta bien, nosotros iremos por la izquierda - dice Entrapta y nos alejamos, solo pasa un minuto antes de que un pitido resuene por el auricular por lo que me lo quito, veo la sombra de unos clones acercándose por la distancia y mi mano se posa en el campo verde frente a mi y este se abre, entró a la habitación mirando de reojo atrás, el campo vuelve a cerrarse, busco algo para defenderme cuando la veo

Catra esta sentada en el piso cerca de una pared, con un brazo abraza sus piernas y con su otra mano cubre parte de su rostro, puedo ver unas lagrimas salir de sus ojos y algunas cicatrices muy visibles, mi mirada se dirige a su cabello ahora corto el cual esta algo desordenado 

-Catra... - consigo decir en voz baja mientras caigo de rodillas muy abrumada por su aspecto, una profunda culpabilidad se apodera de mi cuerpo 

La oreja de Catra se mueve ligeramente antes de que abra los ojos, mira hacia donde estoy con algo de duda, sus uñas se entierran en sus piernas haciendo que haga una mueca de dolor y de inmediato veo pánico en sus ojos

-¿Qué haces aquí? Debes irte, es demasiado peligroso! - dice de inmediato muy alterada, se levanta y me obliga a hacer lo mismo mientras respira agitada, parece estar luchando contra algo

La puerta se abre y aparecen Bow y Entrapta jadeando de cansancio, se quedan con la cabeza agachada recuperando el aliento mientras la puerta se cierra de nuevo

-Son muchos clones - dice Bow y de inmediato los dos notan a Catra, veo que están muy conmocionados hay un silencio hasta que el sonido de varios pasos se hace presente haciendo que todos nos volvamos hacia la puerta esperando a los clones sin embargo no entran 

De pronto siento como me inmovilizan por la espalda ¿había otra entrada? Un grito de sorpresa sale de mis labios y miro a mi lado encontrandome con el rostro de Catra, miro con horror como sus ojos son completamente verdes, iguales a todos los clones

-¿Qué...? - escucho la pregunta inconclusa de Bow 

-Los enemigos de Hordiano Primero serán derrotados - dice Catra con una sonrisa, en ese momento la puerta se abre y un montón de clones entran, inmovilizando a Entrapta y Bow, Catra se estremece un poco antes de que en sus ojos aparezcan unas pupilas blancas - ¿de verdad creyeron que no sabría que eran más? Yo lo veo todo, yo lo sé todo - la boca de Catra se mueve pero su voz es la de Hordiano

Catra vuelve a tener sus ojos simplemente verdes antes de que me obligue a avanzar, escucho a los demás clones avanzar detrás de nosotras llegamos a una sala donde hay una piscina llena de líquido verde delante de ella esta Hordiano 

Adora lucha por librarse de dos clones hasta que nota nuestra presencia, su mirada demuestra un gran temor al ver a Catra, la cual, me suelta 

Soy inmovilizada por dos clones de inmediato mientras Catra avanza hasta posarse al lado de Hordiano, noto como su rostro demuestra conflicto 

-Oh hermanita mirate, estas personas te afectan demasiado, creo que debo volver a iluminarte para que dejes de sentir - dice Hordiano con una sonrisa posando su mano en el hombro de Catra quien muestra miedo y resignación

-¡Dejala ir! - grita Adora luchando con más fuerza en contra de los clones, todos luchamos pero sus agarres no ceden en lo más mínimo, Hordiano frunce el ceño y somos jalados, terminamos en la puerta la cual se cierra pero aun es posible ver a través 

Hordiano chasquea y los ojos de Catra vuelven a la normalidad, puedo ver como unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos antes de que camine con la mirada baja hacia la piscina, una vez que entra se voltea hacia la puerta, nuestros ojos se encuentran antes de que la piscina brille más descargas eléctricas empiezan y de inmediato Catra grita de dolor, logró librarme de los clones pero solo puedo apoyar mis manos en la puerta, a pesar de que la golpeó con fuerza no cede apoyo mis palmas mirando con desesperación a Catra quien sigue recibiendo las descargas 

Una extraña sensación se apodera de mi cuerpo mientras apreto con fuerza mis manos en la puerta con furia, las descargas se detienen y en un parpadeo estoy dentro de la piscina con una inconsciente Catra en mis brazos, Hordiano parece muy sorprendido antes de que su atencion se dirija a la puerta, una She-ra furiosa derrota a los clones y rompe la puerta, varios clones aparecen para atacarla mientras saco a Catra de la piscina, Bow de inmediato la recibe, miro al rededor notando que Hordiano Primero no está a la vista

She-ra abre el camino hacia la nave fácilmente, los clones no tiene comparación con la fuerza de una She-ra enojada, logramos escapar de la nave de Hordiano 

Mientras nos alejamos a toda velocidad sostengo a Catra quien tiene una respiración débil, Adora usa sus poderes de curación y todos esperamos, Catra se remueve en mis brazos antes de abrir los ojos al principio parece asustada hasta que nos reconoce, de inmediato se aferra con fuerza a mi, siento sus garras lastimarme un poco la espalda pero la abrazo con fuerza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dibujos, edits hechos para este Cap [aquí](https://twitter.com/Mar_Markow/status/1363693571627495425?s=19)


	21. Chapter 21

Catra me suelta de golpe haciendo una exclamación de dolor, sus ojos se vuelven verdes unos segundos antes de que los cierre con fuerza como tratando de resistirse 

-¿Cómo evitamos que siga controlandote? - pregunto muy preocupada, Catra se mantiene luchando contra el control unos minutos 

-E.. E.. El c-chip - consigue decir con dificultad llevando su mano a la parte trasera de su cuello donde hay un chip plateado, Adora y Bow la inmovilizan mientras Entrapta se encarga del chip 

-Esta conectado con el sistema nervioso, es algo complejo quitarlo, asegúrense de que Catra se mantenga consciente - dice Entrapta con seriedad mientras sigue manipulando sus herramientas - roba energía como un parásito - murmura pensativa luego de varios minutos veo como logra extraer el chip, un suspiro de alivio sale de mis labios antes de observar el cuello de Catra, noto varias cicatrices hechas con garras

-Deben avisar al resto - murmura Catra de repente, sus ojos luchan por mantenerse abiertos - lo último que escuché era que planeaba ponerle chips a todos en Etheria para que dejáramos de resistirnos

Bow la carga hasta la pequeña habitación que habilitamos para ella, yo voy a por las cosas de Catra que trajimos mientras Entrapta trata de comunicarse con el resto para avisarles del plan de Hordiano Primero

Bow me da una ligera sonrisa cuando nos cruzamos en el pasillo, él va a la cabina principal mientras yo voy a donde esta Catra, dejó la mochila a un lado de la cama antes de acostarme a su lado, los brazos de Catra me rodean de inmediato mientras esconde su cara en mi cuello 

La abrazo de inmediato mientras acaricio su cabello, es algo extraño que sea corto 

-Te trajimos ropa ¿Quieres cambiarte? - pregunto en un susurro y después de unos segundos Catra asiente, me alejo del abrazo y le paso la mochila una vez que se sienta - iré a traerte algo de agua - digo antes de salir para dejarla cambiarse con tranquilidad 

-¿Cómo está Catra? - pregunta Adora al verme y yo hago una mueca de duda mientras agarro una botella de agua

-Es algo difícil de decir, se nota que esta muy agotada y asustada - digo con una mueca, Adora solo muestra tristeza en su expresión - no puedo evitar sentirme muy mal, es mi culpa que este así - digo frustrada mientras siento unas lágrimas salir de mis ojos 

-Hey, no sabias que esto iba a pasar, querías ayudar a la rebelión, la verdad es una culpa general, debimos decirte que la conexión de Scorpia era necesaria para activar el corazón de Etheria - dice Adora tratando de animarme - ahora vuelve con Catra, puedo asegurar que te necesita 

Suelto un suspiro antes de dirigirme de nuevo a donde esta Catra con su pijama, el uniforme de Hordiano está a un lado completamente desgarrado, noto a Catra un poco más tranquila, le doy la botella de agua y la observó beber con avidez, me levanto para ir a la otra habitación a cambiarme pero Catra me toma de la mano impidiendo que me vaya se ve muy asustada 

-Volveré, solo iré a ponerme mi pijama - le digo con una sonrisa y Catra asiente, tarda unos segundos en soltar mi mano, yo voy lo más rápido que puedo hasta la otra habitación y me cambio, dudo un poco pero decido dejar mis cosas aquí 

Vuelvo con Catra y nos acomodamos para dormir o al menos lo intentamos, la mayor parte de la noche Catra se despierta aterrada y me toma un tiempo lograr tranquilizarla, se repite varias veces a lo largo de un tiempo indefinido, no sabría con exactitud cuántas horas han pasado 

La nave se sacude y al poco tiempo Entrapta nos informa que nos estamos quedando sin energía y necesitamos ir a un planeta por un cristal, Entrapta se acerca y le entrega una polera a Catra, es similar a la que usaba solo que tiene un color morado oscuro 

-Supuse que no querías usar ropa clara de nuevo, también te hice un traje espacial pero no es necesario para esta misión 

-Gracias - dice Catra mirándola con una ligera sonrisa, Entrapta le da una sonrisa entusiasmada antes de salir de la habitación 

-Iré a cambiarme - le digo a Catra quien solo asiente 

Todos nos reunimos en la cabina principal donde Entrapta nos muestra como se ve el cristal, al bajar de la nave es un poco impactante el paisaje destruido, aun hay algunas naves de Hordiano Primero a la vista por lo que suponemos lo que le pasó al planeta 

-Bueno... Supongo que encontrar los cristales no será tan difícil, creo que resaltarán con este paisaje - dice Bow tratando de ser optimista 

-Somos buenos encontrando cosas - dice Adora con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que podamos decir algo más, Catra nos empuja hacia atrás unos segundos después un temblor abre una gran grieta en el piso 

-Bueno, encontramos cristales, solo falta buscar el que necesitamos - digo observando la grieta 

-Aquí hay un camino de bajada - dice Catra unos metros alejada y notamos que efectivamente los cristales están de una forma que nos permite descender 

Caminamos por la cueva sin encontrar el cristal que necesitamos, las orejas de Catra se mueven y nos hace una seña de que nos detengamos 

-Hay otras personas - susurra y todos nos ponemos serios y dispuestos a defendernos 

Luego de un corto enfrentamiento nos damos cuenta que estamos en el mismo bando por lo que nos tranquilizamos un poco y decidimos hablar, nos cuentan que también estan buscando los cristales por lo que decidimos ayudarnos a encontrarlos 

Los temblores dificultan la tarea, Entrapta aparece e informa que pronto un temblor podría derribar la cueva donde estamos por lo que nos apresuramos a conseguir los cristales

Aprovechamos un temblor para derribar un cristal para usarlo como puente a donde vemos los cristales necesarios 

-Yo iré, soy más rápida, ustedes eviten que el puente caiga - dice Catra, aunque dudamos un poco asentimos y la dejamos ir, vemos como trepa hasta donde están los cristales con gran agilidad

El puente empieza a caer gracias a los temblores constantes, Adora y Tallstar tienen que ir a detener la caída de la única salida que tenemos 

Catra baja con un montón de cristales, corre por el puente un poco antes de saltar y aterrizar a nuestro lado mientras el puente se derriba, todos la miramos con asombro ante su gran capacidad de salto y su cálculo exacto, una luz dorada nos distrae y apreciamos un estallido de fuerza de She-ra aunque Adora no llega a transformarse 

Los hermanos parecen muy sorprendidos y mientras salimos de la cueva nos informan que la magia está prácticamente desaparecida en el universo, deciden que estaran del lado de la rebelión y tratarán de liberar a su planeta antes de que nos despidamos

-Cada vez es más notorio que She-ra esta de vuelta - celebra Bow mientras estamos en la nave, Adora hace una mueca de duda 

-Bueno, es algo difícil, creo que solo aparece cuando mis emociones son muy fuertes, la verdad creí que la había perdido al momento de romper la espada 

-¿Olvidaste lo que dijo Razz en el bosque ese día? - dice Catra repentinamente y todos la observamos - cuando estaba entre el pasado y presente dijo que She-ra no era una espada y que existía mucho antes que los primeros, She-ra eres tu en general 

Hay un silencio en el que veo el reconocimiento en la mirada de Adora antes de que cierre los ojos y se concentre, todos la observamos expectante y una espada dorada hace su aparición, Adora la toma con sorpresa 

-Gracias por recordarmelo - dice Adora con una ligera sonrisa, Catra solo asiente

Entrapta se comunica con la rebelión, Perfuma lo primero que hace al contestar es mostrar la nuca para que sepamos que es confiable y luego nos comunica que Spinerella tiene un chip pero que esta contenida de momento ya que Entrapta informó que sacarlos es un proceso muy complejo


	22. Chapter 22

La rebelión se ha replegado un poco y ha estado vigilando constantemente que los que se acerquen no tengan chips, hasta cambiaron la localización de la base después de unos ataques de parte de pueblerinos 

También nos informan que hay un bloqueo al rededor del planeta para derribarnos a penas nos vean, debatimos sobre qué podríamos hacer cuando Catra menciona un planeta llamado Krytis, no sabe muy bien que paso pero Hordiano siempre trataba de ocultar su existencia

Tenemos que usar los trajes espaciales al no saber si el aire será malo, Entrapta de inmediato conecta su computadora, despues de confirmar que no es necesario usar los cascos, trata de analizar que paso en el planeta mientras nos pide explorarlo, yo trato de ignorar la extraña sensación que empezó desde que llegamos al planeta 

Caminamos en un tenso silencio sin saber muy bien a donde vamos, solo seguimos las instrucciones que nos da Entrapta por el comunicador 

-Hay una pared al frente, no hay ningún pasillo - recalca Bow por quinta vez y Entrapta afirma que si hay un pasillo, Catra deja escapar un gruñido antes de acercarse a la pared y usar sus garras para abrirnos camino

Algo sorprendidos entramos por el hueco y seguimos caminando hasta que Entrapta nos dice que doblemos a la izquierda, vemos el pasillo con muchas dudas antes de empezar a caminar por el 

Veo todo con una creciente inquietud hasta que Catra toma mi mano, llamando mi atención 

-¿Estas bien? - pregunta preocupada y yo hago una mueca 

-No sé, me he sentido extraña desde que llegamos, hay algo en el ambiente que no logro descifrar - digo y Catra sonríe levemente, abre la boca para decir algo pero la voz de Entrapta llama nuestra atención 

-¿Chicos? ¿Por qué están yendo por ahí? - pregunta con duda 

-Tu nos dijiste que vinieramos por aquí - digo algo alterada

-No, no hemos hablado desde que les dije que cruzaran la puerta, por cierto ¿Quién es la otra persona que esta con ustedes? - pregunta con notable interés y todo el grupo se tensa 

-Solo estamos los cuatro - responde Adora

-Me temo que debo negarlo, registro una quinta persona detrás de ustedes - es lo único que dice Entrapta y todos nos volteamos algo tensos encontrándonos con una figura extraña, da un paso acercándose a mi y yo suelto un pequeño grito de pánico 

En un parpadeo Catra suelta mi mano y taclea a la forma extraña, los dos desaparecen de nuestra 

-¿Catra? ¿Donde estas? - pregunto alterada por el comunicador 

-Abajo - es lo único que responde y en cuestión de segundos empezamos a correr aunque tenemos que detenernos de golpe cuando aparecen grandes agujas de metal rodeandonos por completo, nos miramos de reojo sin saber muy bien que hacer

Cierro los ojos un momento para pensar en que hacer y lo noto, la sensación que me invadió desde el primer momento, en ese planeta hay magia, aunque muy débil

Con algo de miedo me atrevo a tocar una de las agujas y se empieza a desvanecer, anunció emocionada que solo es magia antes de que con mucho esfuerzo nos teletransporte a donde esta Catra 

Al llegar la vemos acariciar al ser extraño que ahora tiene forma de gato 

-¿Qué pasó aquí? 

-No tengo idea pero, no es malo - dice con tranquilidad sin dejar de acariciarlo - al parecer reacciona a las emociones

Tratamos de acercarnos y el recibimos un pequeño gruñido de desconfianza, Catra lo calma y el gato mágico nos permite acercarnos, interactuamos un poco hasta que su atención se centra en Catra mientras maulla 

-Ustedes también lo escuchan? - pregunta con duda y todos negamos con la cabeza, Catra suelta un suspiro - dice que su nombre es Melog... (y dice todo lo demás que me da flojera escribir) 

-Así que la debilidad de Hordiano Primero es la magia - digo emocionada 

-Es bueno haber obtenido nueva información sobre el enemigo pero aún no sabemos como entrar al planeta - dice Bow pensativo 

-Creo que tengo una idea, Melog mostró una habilidad muy interesante cuando parecía dispuesto a atacarme - dice Catra mirando a Melog, se mantienen mirándose hasta que él maulla afirmando con la cabeza 

-¿Entonces vamos a confiar en una criatura que acabamos de conocer? - pregunta Adora con duda mientras estamos a una distancia considerable para que el bloqueo no nos detecte 

-Bueno, algo en mi interior me dice que Melog es confiable y tampoco tenemos otro plan - dice Catra escogiendose de hombros antes de volverse a ver a Melog - ¿listo? 

Luego de una afirmación con la cabeza, Melog desaparece y toda la nave parece cubierta de una luz muy bonita, Entrapta nos guía a través del bloqueo y logramos pasar sin ser detectados, todos festejamos antes de comunicarnos con el resto anunciando nuestro retorno 

Netossa nos encuentra para guiarnos a la nueva base, nos revisa el cuello antes de que empecemos a caminar parece muy feliz de que al fin Spinerella se librará del chip, al llegar reconozco el lugar de inmediato 

-¿Cómo encontraron este sitio? - pregunto con notable sorpresa

-Recibimos algo de ayuda - dice Netossa con tranquilidad y en ese momento alguien sale de la base 

-¡Catra! - grita feliz corriendo, en cuestión de segundos Catra esta siendo abrazada con fuerza por Erza - me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, cuando me dijeron que estabas en manos de Hordiano creí que no te volvería a ver - veo como Catra duda un poco antes de corresponder el abrazo de Erza, se quedan abrazadas unos minutos mientras yo permanezco aún en shock como para hacer algo


	23. Chapter 23

Mis padres estaban muy conmocionados cuando vieron el aspecto de Catra, en especial mi padre

Scorpia abrazo por varios minutos a Catra mientras parecía al borde de las lágrimas, las demás princesas estaban algo afectadas pero trataron de mostrarse animadas con Catra 

Todos parecen completamente tranquilos con la idea de que Erza sea parte de la rebelión, creí que Perfuma estaría algo enojada pero, al parecer, arreglaron sus problemas antes de que llegáramos 

Catra pasa algo de tiempo con ella pero mayormente prefiere estar apartada del resto en compañía de Melog aunque en las noches siempre busca mi compañía 

Logramos recuperar un par de pueblos pero las fuerzas de Hordiano siguen siendo muy fuertes

-Me hubiera gustado que el corazón de Etheria no se hubiera activado y tardará más tiempo en llegar - se queja Mermista un día 

-Si el corazón de Etheria no se hubiera activado, Hordiano no hubiera llegado nunca - dice Catra y todos nos volteamos a verla 

-Pero... Hordak decía que llegaría muchas veces - dice Erza algo confundida 

-La energía necesaria para llegar a donde estábamos era demasiada y ni siquiera sabía si nuestro planeta valdría la pena por lo que lo descartó hasta que nosotros nos entregamos voluntariamente - dice Catra, yo de inmediato bajo la mirada sintiéndome horrible 

-¿Estas bien? - escucho que pregunta Perfuma muy preocupada y noto que Catra está sufriendo una crisis

-Yo... - empieza pero no termina sus manos se posan en la parte trasera de su cuello, me acerco inmediatamente y la abrazo sintiendo como tiembla, quito sus manos de su cuello para evitar que se siga lastimando

-¿En serio vas a dejar que esa estúpida barra marrón te afecte? Eres una barra gris no lo olvides - dice y hay una confusión general en el grupo, Catra la observa antes de que una suave risa escape de sus labios, es la primera vez que ríe desde que nos volvimos a encontrar aunque es mucho más apagada que antes 

-Gracias, siempre fue una frase muy motivadora - dice Catra con una ligera sonrisa y Erza le da una sonrisa antes de que Melog empiece a maullar llamando la atención de Catra

-Ya lo entendí - escucho decir a Adora mientras solo estamos ella, Bow y yo explorando la zona, la miramos con duda - lo que dijo Erza 

-Ha pasado una hora desde que lo dijo 

-Me tomo tiempo asociar los puntos - dice Adora a la defensiva cruzandose de brazos - pero se refería a las barras de racion que nos daban en la Horda 

-Las grises eran mejores que las marrones? 

-Por mucho, las marrones sabian parecido a los vegetales mientras que las grises a carne - dice Adora algo pensativa 

-Hubiera sido interesante probarlas - digo con algo de curiosidad 

-Oh no, eran solo pensadas para que aporten la energía necesaria para los entrenamientos y esas cosas, su sabor no era para nada bueno - dice Adora haciendo una mueca, Bow y yo nos reímos un poco 

Llegamos a la base al anochecer, vemos a las princesas y Erza repasar el mapa por lo que añadimos la información que obtuvimos en la exploración

Pregunto por Catra al notar su ausencia durante la cena y lo único que dicen es que fue a dar un paseo 

Luego de comer decido ir a dormir, me recuesto de costado y trato de dormir, estoy por lograrlo cuando siento la presencia de Catra, sus brazos me rodean mientras su cabeza se apoya en mi hombro

-Tardaste mucho... 

-Me perdí un poco, en algunas partes el bosque es demasiado parecido y no quería dejar marcas por donde pase, tal vez algún clon las veía - dice soltando un suspiro cansado mientras me abraza más fuerte 

-¿Estas bien? 

-Ahora si - murmura y una pequeña sonrisa cruza mis labios, me dejo llevar por el sueño el mayor tiempo que puedo antes de que las pesadillas de Catra empiecen, como siempre me la paso tranquilizandola la mayor parte de la noche 

Al día siguiente noto a Bow muy nervioso por lo que voy a hablar con él, esta preocupado por sus padres por lo que decido acompañarlo, al salir nos encontramos a Erza, Melog y Catra 

-¿Les toca explorar? - pregunta Bow con una sonrisa y veo a Erza dudar 

-No, iremos a la zona del terror - dice Catra con tranquilidad 

-¿Por qué? Es muy arriesgado - digo de inmediato y Erza suelta un suspiro 

-Lo sé, es solo que no puedo soportar haber dejado a mi escuadrón atrás, probablemente sea un riesgo muy grande pero necesito salvarlos - dice Erza soltando un suspiro cansado 

-Y yo pensé en que ir cubiertas por Melog sería un mejor plan que el de Erza, que era simplemente ir y tratar de rescatarlos - dice Catra rascando su nuca, sé que le tiene aprecio al escuadrón de Erza por lo que entiendo sus motivos para recuperarlos

-¿Tienen sus comunicadores? Si tienen algún problema no duden en llamarnos, las sacare de ahí de inmediato - digo y noto la ligera sorpresa en Erza, Catra solo me sonríe ligeramente antes de asentir 

-¿A dónde van? - pregunta con curiosidad 

-A buscar a mis padres, quiero asegurarme de que están bien - dice Bow y ellas asienten, de pronto Catra da unos pasos y me abraza, correspondo su gesto de inmediato 

-Cuidate

-Tu también - le respondo antes de que nos separemos, las veo una última vez antes de que desaparezcan con la ayuda de Melog

Miro a Bow y empezamos a caminar hacia la biblioteca de su familia


End file.
